Until We Meet Again
by Kai Hero
Summary: When Kai was 7 years old, she was saved from drowning in the sea by a boy she fell in love with in the summer. Now, 10 years later, fate takes her back to the town, where she goes to the same school as him. Will he remember her? OC/Demyx
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, which makes me sad :(**

**The idea came to me very suddenly XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

I was 7 years old the year I went to Twilight Town with my parents for Summer Vacation. As the Destiny Islands were close to where we were staying, we decided to go to one of the beaches there. Well, I went to the one of the beaches, as my parents let me explore.

It was my second day when I decided to go to one to one of the beaches. I left a note for my parents, who already knew that I was going. I grabbed my stuff, before I ran out of the chalet, and down the road to the beach.

* * *

I hadn't been there long when I decided to go for a swim in the sea. I dumped my bag and towel in a place where I could still see them, and began to wade in the salty water. When I started to swim too far out, I got a cramp in my leg, and couldn't swim back to the shore. I was afraid. I was alone, and I couldn't scream out, because no one, not even my parents, could hear me. I was just splashing against the water, hoping someone would hear me and help me. And no one was around. Until I noticed someone swim towards me. Against the bluish-green sprays of the water, I could see that the person had short dirty-blond hair, before realizing that it was a boy. He fought against the waves to get to me, before putting his arm around my waist, and dragged me back to the shore.

Once we were sitting on the sand, I managed to get a look at his face. He was about my age, and really cute, with piercing green eyes that looked really pretty. He was looking at my leg, making sure it was Ok, and then looked into my eyes, and blushed, which made me blush.

"I'm Demyx," He said, with a cute smile on his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kai," I replied, "I've come to spend the summer here with my Mum and Dad."

"Really? Where do you come from? I've lived Twilight Town all my life," He said, still smiling.

"I live in Radiant Gardens. Me, Mum and Dad are staying in one of the chalets down the road," I told him, hoping that if he knew where I was staying, he would come to see me again.

* * *

We spoke for a few hours that day, just talking about our lives. It turns out that he was 8 years old, and that his birthday was a few months before mine, which was in June. When my parents came to get me from the beach later on, we promised that we'd meet again tomorrow, at the same place. And we did.

I spent every day of my vacation with him that year. When it was time for me to leave, we both cried, and wouldn't let each other go. I was sure that I'd fallen in love that summer, in love with the boy who saved my life. But I never saw him again after that, and while I went back home and carried on with my life, I'd always felt that there was something missing, that I had left a part of me with him. With Demyx.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Just the prologue, will update soon, when it actually is 10 years later :)**


	2. Chapter 1:New School, New Home, New Life

**Finally updated ^^ It took so long to write But it's here! And super long! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy... Because if I did, the Organization would have hearts... And all of the hot characters would be mine ^^**  
**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1: New School, New Home, New Life

Stepping off the plane, with the sun shining across my face, I realised that I was home. It felt like I'd never left Twilight Town that summer. I looked around for my Aunt's car to take me to my new apartment. I wasn't going to live with her; she already had enough on her plate without having to deal with my crap.

"Kai!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Turning around, I saw my Aunt Steph standing in front of her car. _Man, I forgot how much she looked like Dad,_ I thought to myself. Steph was my father's older sister, and the sight of her black hair and grey eyes brought a lump to my throat. Other than the fact that she was obviously a woman, the only difference between Steph and Dad was the fact that her hair reached to the middle of her back. After a quick hug, I loaded my suitcases into the boot of the car, and jumped into the front seat, realizing that I was really going to miss Radiant Gardens, my home since I was born, but I had this strange feeling here in Twilight Town; I felt as if I was whole again.

Aunt Steph drove in silence, and as I watched the scenery, I thought about all the stuff that had happened in the last 10 years. A few months after we came back from Twilight Town, both of my parents died in a car crash, so I went to live with my Uncle. He died a month ago, and he left a lot of money to me, as he never married, and I was like the child he never had. I decided that I wanted to start afresh, so, after some discussion with my family, I moved to Twilight Town, near Aunt Steph so we could keep in touch.

"Kai, we're here." Aunt Steph's voice broke me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see my first real glimpse of my apartment. My new home. Steph opened the door for me, as I refused to let her carry any of my stuff, she'd already done enough for me by driving me here. Besides, it only took a single trip to get all of my stuff from the car to the inside of my new home. Two suitcases and a rucksack carried all of my possessions from my old home, my old life.

"Well Kai, I have to go. I need to pick Elli and Karen up from school," Steph said. "And Chase will be home from school soon aswell."

"OK, well, thanks Aunt Steph," I said, hugging her. "I'll be round to visit tomorrow, hopefully. So tell Elli and Karen that I'll be there. And tell Chase I said I'll see him very soon." I grinned at her. No, before you think that Chase is some guy that I like, you're wrong. I'm not into all that incest crap. Chase is my twin brother. He's lived with Aunt Steph since Mum and Dad died, and I see him every Christmas and for two weeks every summer. He couldn't come to Twilight Town with us for summer vacation that year because he wanted to go to a summer camp, which I always thought was strange.

* * *

Once Steph had gone, I started to unpack my things. Thanks to Aunt Steph, the apartment was already furnished to my liking. She really did know my taste of things. Simple and clean, unlike the rest of my life.

I quickly managed to unpack my things, and put them all away, and, with my skateboard in my hand and my backpack on, I was ready to explore the town, to find my bearings again.

Just as I got my rainbow Converses onto my feet, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find a girl around my age, with shoulder length reddish brown hair, and purplish blue eyes. She was about medium height, tall, but obviously not as tall as me. At 6 foot, almost every girl my age was shorter than me. She was quite pretty, and her white teeth flashed as she smiled at me.

"Hi," She said, "You're new here, right?" I nodded, and she grinned. "Well, hello, I'm Kairi." When I laughed, she looked slightly upset and asked if I found her name funny.

"No, not at all," I said, smiling. "I found it funny because our names are similar."  
"How so?" She asked, looking puzzled, which made me grin even more.

"My name's Kai," I replied. She started laughing then aswell.

"Wow, that is strange," She said through giggles.

"Did you want to come in?" I asked, thankful that I'd sorted my stuff out already.

"Yeah, thank you," She said, smiling as she walked over the threshold. "Oh, and my mum baked you these." She brought my attention to the bag of cookies she was holding. "Your Aunt Steph told mum that you like them." She added.

"Wow, thank you," I said smiling. "Wait, you know Steph?" Wow, I knew she had a lot of friends around here, but I didn't think that she told them about me.

"Yeah, her and mum are like best friends," Kairi said happily. "She told mum about you because she knew that we'd be going to school together, and she wanted us to be friends."  
"Definitely," I said to her, smiling. I liked Kairi; she was peppy and pretty cool.

"Oh," She said, looking at my feet, backpack and skateboard. "Was you about to go out?"

"Yeah, I was gonna have a look around town," I replied.

"Did you want me to come with you? I can show you around if you want," she said, smiling. _Wow, I_ thought, _this girl could be an air hostess from the amount that she smiles._

"That'd be great," I said, smiling warmly at her. "If you don't mind, that is."

"No, it's fine. I've just gotta tell mum where I am," She said, standing up. "How about I meet you out front in about five minutes?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said, walking to the door. "See you in a minute then."

* * *

Kairi had given me a pretty thorough tour of the town, and we ended up in the food court at the mall. I brought her food for being so nice and helpful, and as we ate, we talked about ourselves.

"So, Kai," She asked, "Is this your first time here in Twilight Town?"

"No, I came here once when I was a kid for summer vacation." And I ended up telling her about how I'd spent my whole summer with him.

"That's so romantic," She said dreamily, and I laughed. "Did you ever see him again?"

"No," I said, looking down at my tray. She must have sensed that I was upset, because she asked me what he looked like.

"Well, he had short dirty-blond hair, he was really cute, and he was the most amazing green eyes."

"Aw, that does sound really cute. I bet he's really handsome now," She said.

"Kairi, what about Sora? Didn't you say that he was cute?" I asked. She'd not long told me that she had a boyfriend who goes to the same school, and his name's Sora. _Sea and Sky, _I thought, _how cute!_

"Yeah, you're right," She sighed. Then she perked up and said: "Hey, do you remember his name?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing slightly. "His name was Demyx."

"Really?" She said, grinning suddenly. A smile that was very mischievous.

"What?" I asked, warily. She just carried on grinning and said: "Nothing." But she drew the word out like she had a secret.

"Kairi?" I whined, and she giggled. _Great, _I sighed, _she's not going to tell me, is she?_

"Crap!" She said suddenly, jumping up. "I'm meeting Sora in half an hour! Sorry Kai," She looked at me apologetically.

"No worries," I said, smiling. "Where are you meeting him?" I asked, standing up.

"At my house," Kairi replied, putting her tray away. "It shouldn't take too long to get back in time"

* * *

"KAIRI!" An unfamiliar voice shouted out to us when we got near Kairi's house, which was, incidentally, opposite mine. A tallish guy with spiky brown hair came into view, and Kairi grabbed my hand to tug me forward as we ran towards him.

"Sora!" She shouted, and threw herself into his outstretched arms. _Aw, how cute,_ I thought to myself. And Kairi was right, he was cute. He kissed her enthusiastically, and I laughed as her faced turned scarlet from embarrassment.

"Sora, this is Kai," She said when they released eachother. "She's new here, she lives across the street. She's going to Destiny High with us starting from Monday."

"Hi Sora," I said smiling at him, arm extended to shake his hand.

"Hey Kai," He said, and surprised me by ignoring my hand, but instead, pulling me into a warm hug.

When we pulled away, the three of us stood there, grinning like idiots.

"So, Kai," Sora said, breaking the silence. "Destiny High, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, laughing, "At least it sounds better than 'Radiant High'. That sounds like some kind of drug." And we all stood there laughing.

"Kairi," Sora said, turning to her. "We have an hour before the movie starts. Are you all ready now, or did you want to get changed?"

"Oh, I'll quickly get changed," She said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Welp, I'll leave you guys to it," I said, grinning at the two of them. "Have fun."

"We will!" They chorused, making us all laugh again. I hugged them both, before walking back towards the apartment.

"I'll see you at school, guys," I said, before adding, "Be good now." I winked as I said it, prompting them both to blush. As I opened the door, I turned back to wave at the couple, and found that they were already waving to me.

I realised that I was still grinning when I sat down on the couch a few minutes later. I was really happy. I felt that Sora and Kairi were already my friends, and I felt wanted.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed as a blur, and I awoke Monday morning feeling rather nervous. The weekend had been fine. I spent Saturday round Aunt Steph's, and Chase ended up staying in the apartment with me. Let's just say, waking up Sunday morning to find your twin brother asleep in the bed next to you is a funny thing indeed. We spent the day together, until the late evening, when he had to go get ready for school the next day.

* * *

When I left the house to meet Kairi, I felt so self-conscious about the uniform. A white shirt and blue checked tie. The tie and shirt weren't the problem; the matching skirt, however, was. I hate skirts, and even though this one reached to just above my knees, I still felt self-conscious. Kairi advised me to put some short shorts on underneath, and they made me feel a little better.

* * *

When we got to school, Kairi took me to the main office to get my schedule. Kairi introduced me to the secretary, Miss Heartilly, who happily handed me my schedule, telling me that I could come see her if I had any problems. Me and Kairi thanked her, and left to stand outside to compare schedules, and so I could look at mine for the first time. I was confused because Miss Heartilly asked me which two subjects out of Art, Music and Drama I like the most, because we'd have two hours a week of the two we'd like the most, and one hour of the other. Me and Kairi stood huddled together looking at my schedule.

1st Hour-English/Homeroom-Mr Genesis

2nd Hour-Art-Miss Rinoa

Break

3rd Hour-Maths-Mr Luxord

4th Hour-Gym-Coach Lexeaus

Lunch

5th Hour-Modern Languages-Mr Xaldin

6th Hour-Biology-Professor Marluxia

"Wow," Kairi murmured next to me. "You have Homeroom with me." She looked up and grinned at me. "Which means you'll have to put up with me every morning."

"Oh, no!" I moaned in mock-complaint. "Not you, Kairi! Anyone but you!"

We were both laughing, and only stopped when we got to Homeroom. I gulped nervously, and Kairi squeezed my arm before walking in.

"Morning Genesis," She said. Wait, wasn't Genesis the teacher? "I've brought the new student in." With that, she turned and motioned for me to come in. _Well, _I thought, _here goes nothing. _I nervously and self-consciously stepped into the room, and everyone stopped talking. With all eyes on me, I stepped over to the rather handsome red-headed Mr Genesis.

"Good morning Kai," He said smiling. "I'm Mr Genesis, but, please, just call me Genesis. Everyone does." When I nodded, he continued. "Now then, could you tell the class a little about yourself?" I nodded, and turned to the class. I knew from the heat of my face and neck that I was more was more than just a little pink. Everyone in the class was staring at me expectantly. _No, _I thought to myself, _not everyone. _In the corner of the room furthest from the door, a group of four people were sitting, talking amongst themselves. A red-head and a swirly haired blond sat with their backs turned, while the one with the grey hair and long fringe sat next to a dirty-blond with his head on the desk. _Strange, _I thought. I looked away from them so I could look at the whole class.

"Hey," I said, nervously. "I'm Kai Hero." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red and Swirly turn around to look at me, Grey staring at me, and Blondie look up. When I turned my eyes to look at them, they'd all turned away again, in deep conversation, so I continued.

"I came here from Radiant Gardens, and I now live on my own." This seemed to shock a few of them. I turned back to Genesis, who nodded, and said to the class, "Now, has any of you got any questions for Kai?"

A blond guy with a beanie hat and a scar across his nose asked: "Why are you living alone?" I sighed, knowing that someone would ask this question.

"I was living with my Uncle Jack in Radiant Gardens. When he died last month, he left me a lot of money. I wanted a fresh start, so I came to live here round the corner from my Aunt Steph."

"So why aren't you living with her, y'know?" A burly dude sitting next to Scar-face asked.

"Cos she has enough people in her house to look after as it is." Genesis must have realised that I was getting annoyed, cos he said: "Any other questions?"

A timid looking blond girl with blue eyes raised her hand. When I nodded and smiled at her, she stuttered: "Are you related to Chase Hero?" Murmurs of agreement went around the room, and I picked up sentences like "she does look like him."

"Chase?" I grinned. "Yeah, he's my twin brother." The gasp was echoed across the room, and I heard whispers like "he's so hot", "no wonder they look so similar", and "no wonder she's so cute." When I heard that last comment, I flushed what felt like scarlet. Genesis told me to sit anywhere, and Kairi tapped the empty desk next to her. As I headed to desk, I saw the group in the corner turn to look at me. When I sat down, I swear I could feel someone staring at me from the group in the corner. It made me feel uneasy.

"Now then," Genesis said from the front of the room, starting his lesson. "Can anyone tell me what 'Loveless' is?" There were murmurs around the class, and someone said, "What, the manga?"

"No." I didn't mean to say the word out loud, and everyone turned to look at me, evidently confused.

"What's that Kai?" Genesis asked, the hint of a smile on his face.

"The poem, right?" I asked.

"Yes," He said, smiling, although he looked a little shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Uncle Jack adored poetry. He used to rave about Loveless," I said, shrugging. Genesis smiled at me, before launching into a discussion of Loveless with in-depth detail.

* * *

English passed slowly, and throughout it, I continued to have an uneasy feeling of someone watching me.

Art passed almost as slowly, and I still felt as if I was being watched. The dirty-blond guy from that group in English was in the lesson, and I sat with the timid blonde girl, who introduced herself as Namine, Kairi's cousin. I was sure the dirty-blond guy was staring at me throughout the lesson, but whenever I turned to look at him, he looked engrossed in his work.

When Break came, Kairi and Sora met me and Namine from Art, having both come from Drama. We walked into the cafeteria, and sat a big table, which was already crowded with their friends: Riku, Hayner, Pence, Ollette, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Seifer, Rai, Vivi, and Fuu. I recognized Seifer and Rai as the boys from English, Seifer being the beanie scar-face, and Rai being the burly dude.

Everyone had a look at my schedule, and Riku, who was rather good looking with aqua eyes and long silver hair, said that he'd 'walk me to Maths, as he had Luxord aswell.'

* * *

When the bell went and we all went to our different lessons, me and Riku spoke about ourselves as we went to Maths. Apparently, he used to live in Radiant Gardens, but moved here when he was five.

As we walked into the room, Riku led me over to the front desk, squeezed my arm and gave me an apologetic look as he walked over to his seat.

"You must be Kai," The blond teacher said in a British accent. When I nodded, he smiled and continued. "'Ello love, I'm Luxord. Now as there's only one seat left in the room, can I ask you to sit with the boys in the corner?" I looked at the corner of the room, and saw Red, Swirly and Grey from English sitting there. I nodded again, and turned to walk to my seat. When I looked at him, Riku gave me another apologetic, and slightly worried, look, so I winked at him, and he relaxed and grinned.

The boys were in deep conversation, and I don't think they realised that I sat down next to Grey. Red and Swirly were sitting at the desk in front again, and, like in English, they turned in their seats to talk to Grey. I realised that it was the same seating arrangement as English, and that I'd taken the place of the dirty-blond guy who I thought was staring at me.

It was only when I put my books on the desk that they must have noticed me. Red jumped, and all three of them turned to look at me. It was only then that I saw what they really looked like. Red's spiky hair was almost as long as Riku's and he had amazing sea green coloured eyes, and strange purple triangle-shaped tattoos underneath his eyes that pointed down. Grey had short hair like mine, but grey, and with a long messy fringe on the right side of his face, and intelligent blue eyes. Swirly had swirly spiked blond hair, and blue eyes. He looked very familiar. And cute. In fact, all three of them were good looking.

"You're that Kai chick, right?" Red asked.

"So what if I am?" I asked, smirking.

"I like this chick, she seems tough," Red said, talking to the other two. Then, looking back at me, he said: "Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Sure Axy," I said sweetly. The other two laughed as he blushed slightly.

"I'm Zexion," Grey said, distracting Axel.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him. Axel mock-glared at us, making us all laugh again. Maybe too loud, because suddenly Luxord was standing next to our desks, trying not to smile.

"It's nice that you're getting on and all, but quiet down. I'm trying to teach a lesson here," He said, still trying not to smile at us. We all smiled sheepishly at him, until Axel stupidly said: "Yeah, sorry Luxy." This earned him a slap round the back of the head by Luxord.

"Turn around you two," He said to Axel and Swirly, walking to the front of the room.

They waited a couple of minutes before turning back around to us.

"I'm Roxas," Swirly said. "You know my twin brother Sora." _No wonder he looked so familiar,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Roxas," I smiled, "Yeah, Sora's pretty cool."

The four of us talked about a bunch of random crap. That is, until Luxord shouted, scaring the crap out of us.

"AKUROKU! Turn around!" He suddenly shouted. They spun round their chairs, and I looked around, trying not to laugh. I caught Riku's eyes, and he grinned at me, before turning forward again.

"Akurokku?" I asked Zexion quietly. He chuckled lightly before answering.

"Yeah. Teachers call the two of them that because they're always getting into trouble together, and it's easier to say," was his reply.

_Ok then,_ I thought. This school was… Different to say the least. Teacher's letting you call them their first names without the title, teacher's hitting students, and nicknames for troublesome students. Definitely not what I'm used to.

* * *

Maths went quickly, and soon I was walking with Riku to the changing room for Gym. As we walked along the corridors, we joked about the Maths lesson.

"I thought you guys would never shut up," He teased.

When we got to the changing rooms, Riku pulled me into a quick and rather awkward hug. He was slightly red when he pulled away.

"I'll see you in a minute," He mumbled before walking into the male's changing room. I waved before walking into the female changing room.

"Kai!" Kairi screamed as I walked in. "You're OK! He didn't kidnap you!" _Ok, _I thought, w_hat? _

"Kairi…" I said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Riku must like you," She said. Seeing my puzzled expression, she continued. "He walked you to Maths, and walked you to Gym. He wouldn't do that for someone he just met unless he likes them."

"Really? I thought he was just being polite."

"Nope," Kairi replied, smiling a mischievous smile.

"Well, he did hug me outside a minute ago," I said, wary of her reaction.

"Awahh! Really?" She screamed, and jumped on me. Namine, Ollette, Selphie and Fuu laughed as she clung to me.

"K-Kairi! Get off! I'll set Sora on you!" I said. She laughed at me 'threat'.

"Yeah right," She laughed. Then, lowering her voice so only I could hear, she whispered in my ear: "But what about Demyx?"

"It's not like I'm going to see him again," I whispered back.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I heard the smile in her voice. She jumped down, winked and me, and walked over to her stuff to get changed. _God,_ I thought, _she's so mysterious.

* * *

_

Once the six of us had gotten changed into our kits and walked into the gym, I once again felt self-conscious. A tight t-shirt, which emphasized the size of my chest, and shorts that were quite tight and small. Everyone stared as we walked in. Riku blushed, and when I looked around, I saw Axel wink at me. I poked my tongue out at him, and looked away again.

"Kai-Chan!" I heard a familiar male voice shout. I looked up to see Chase run over to me from where he stood with Axel, Zexion, Roxas and the dirty-blond guy. Chase was almost my clone with his face shape, eyes and even hair style. The only difference was the fact that while my hair was black, his was white, and I had a long left-side fringe, while he had a right-side fringe.

As he came near, I took a running jump and dived on him, much like Kairi did to me earlier.

"I never knew you hung around with Axy, Roxy, Zexion, and that other dude," I said when I let go of him.

"Yeah, I do," He said, flashing me his trademark smile. "And I heard that you sit with them in Maths."  
"Yup. It was a lot of fun," I grinned at him.

"Great," he smiled back. "Anyway Sis, I gotta go." A kiss on the cheek and a tight hug, and he was off to go back over to Axy and the gang.

* * *

Once Coach Lexeaus started the lesson off, there were basketballs flying around the huge gym.

"Shit! Look out!" Someone closeby said. I looked up to see a basketball bounce off the barrier and come towards me. It hit me in the side of the face and knocked me to the floor.

"Hey, are you OK?" I saw a hand in front of me, ready to help me up. I looked up to see the owner. I gasped. I was looking into familiar piercing green eyes.

"Demyx?"

* * *

**There we go, sorry it was so long ^_^' Hope you enjoyed it :) Reviewers will get cookies! Will update ASAP! :)**


	3. Chapter 2:A Waste Of Time

**Wow... I'm sorry it's taken so long =/ Didn't know how to get to where I wanted to be with it, and when I finally did, I had to go back to school. Then we lost the computer died, and I couldn't get onto my files ¬_¬ So, sorry -_-' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of the characters. I do own Kai, Chase and this story :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Waste Of Time

"Demyx?" I stammered, shocked and emotional over the fact that he was here. I took his outstretched hand, and felt its pleasant warmth. He smiled at me, a handsome, slightly cocky smile that lit up his face.

"Hi," He said. Then he stopped smiling, and arched a dirty blond eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" I looked at him, confused. Surely he was joking?

"What? Demyx?" I questioned. "It's me, Kai. Remember?"

"Hmm... Doesn't ring any bells," He said, eyebrow still raised.

"But... We spent the whole of summer together when you was eight," I said slowly, hoping that he'd stop joking. By then, Axel, Roxas and Zexion were standing by us, and Chase was walking over. Demyx's sudden glare made me take a step back, and I was confused and upset.

"Don't think that you're the only girl I've spent my summer with," He said nastily. The other's looked shocked at this remark. I felt nothing. I was numb.

"Fine..." I murmured. The numbness made me think straight. It made me realise that I was an idiot for believing that he could ever like me after all this time. I turned my back to him, and started walking away. I brushed off Axel's comforting arm, and turned my head back to Demyx.

"I'm an idiot..." I murmured, before walking over to the bleachers where Kairi and Namine were sitting. I barely noticed their worried expressions, and I was oblivious to their hurried whispers.

"Tell her, Kairi," I found myself mumbling. Kairi understood, and told Namine my story with Demyx. She rubbed my arm in comfort, a sympathetic look on her face. That's when I noticed Chase and Riku coming over, Chase looking angry and Riku looking confused and worried, but with a subtle hint of anger that shadowed Chase's.

I barely felt Chase's arms as he pulled me into an embrace. He pulled away to whisper to Kairi and Namine. I only heard snippets of the conversation, and I'm sure I heard him say "when Coach Lexeaus is distracted" and "get her into the changing rooms." They both nodded at him, and Riku stood by him, ready to help. They both looked at me, Riku's aqua eyes narrowed, while Chase's eyes, which were similar to mine, were a hard, flat black. He was seriously angry.

"Chase...?" I mumbled. He smiled, trying to comfort me, but it didn't meet those dangerous black eyes. Namine walked around to my other side, and sat down, but kept herself in a position that made it seem that she was ready to get up quickly. Chase nodded again, and turned away, with Riku following. They both walked over to Demyx and the others, and I realised what was going to happen.

"DEMYX!" He yelled as he stormed over. Demyx turned around, shocked at his friend's expression.

"Chase! Stop!" I shouted, jumping up and over the benches in a quick, fluid movement that was too fast for Kairi or Namine to stop me. By the time I got there, Chase already had his arm pulled back, fist clenched. I jumped between them, and threw my arm up to my face, ready to deflect the punch. My other hand was on Demyx's chest, pushing him back.

Chase's fist collided with my raised left arm, and I glared at him through my thick black fringe. His facial expression went from anger, to shock, then recognition. His black eyes began to calm, and began to smoulder.

"Chill, Kai," He said, his eyes hypnotic.

"Chase, that doesn't work on me," I said, smirking. He grinned at me, completely calm now.

"You can let go of me now." The voice came from the other side of me. I looked to see Demyx, and I realised that I still had my hand placed on his chest. _His toned, muscular chest_, I thought to myself. I dropped my hand, blushing slightly. He smirked at me, his gorgeous face cocky and arrogant. I glared at him, and my jaws clenched.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" A deep voice boomed suddenly, making us all jump. I didn't realise that the whole class was crowded around us. I flushed deeply, cringing inwardly at the fact that my first day went so badly. Coach Lexeaus pushed his way through the crowd to get to us, his eyes lost underneath his furrowed brows.

"Were you three fighting?" He asked, taking in Chase's red knuckles, my red arm, and Demyx's crinkled shirt from where I grabbed him, and his smirk, which was slowly sliding off his face. "I take that as a yes," he continued gravely. "Detention. After school. The three of you."

"Shit..." The three of us muttered in unison. _Great,_ I thought, _I've made a crappy first impression..._

There were sudden shouts of "that's so unfair!" and "it's her first day!"

"Riku, Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Zexion, you'll all be joining them," Coach Lexeaus said darkly.

"What? Why?" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi, stop..." Namine murmured to her cousin, who was fuming.

"Kairi, Namine, you two as well," Coach said.

"Why do any of them deserve this? It's my fault!" I cried out in frustration.

"Hero, do you want to make the punishment worse?" He said, glaring at me. I glared back, but stayed quiet. He continued. "Anyone else have anything to say?" When no one said anything, he smirked, and looked at all of us. "Now all of you. Principal's office. NOW!"

The crowd dispersed, and the ten of us walked out of the gym. Sora took Kairi's hand, and I noticed that Roxas and Namine kept looking at each other and flush slightly. _Awww_, I thought, _cute_! Demyx looked back at me, the hint of a smirk on his face, but flinched away from my glare, and didn't look back again. We were all talking amongst ourselves, but the atmosphere was tense. It felt like we were all walking into the lion's den.

* * *

When we got to the Principal's office, his secretary, Miss Paine, who looked an awful lot like Fuu, looked at us with a bored expression.

"How may I help you?" She asked, unable to stop the boredom from seeping into her voice.

"We got sent here for fighting in Gym," I said, pointing to myself, Chase and Demyx. "And they tried to argue about it with Coach," I continued, pointing to the others.

"You're the new student, right?" She asked, her piercing red eyes boring into mine, a bored smile on her face.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "But I'm not always like this. Promise!" I added, after looking at her smile which said 'yeah, right, I believe you.' She smiled slightly wider, making me realise that she was actually very pretty.

"I'll just call him on the intercom," She said. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Sir? I've got some students here, they were sent by Lexeaus for fighting in Gym, and arguing with him," She paused, listening to him. He must have asked her who we all were, because she said, "Kairomi Hero, Chaseryuu Hero, Demyx Kenichi, Roxas Ketsu, Zexion Hiwatari, Axel Fujiwara, Sora Ketsu, Kairi Hikari, Namine Snow, and Riku Nomura." She paused again. "Yes, Riku is here." I looked at Riku, who gave me a sheepish smile. I guess he gets sent here a lot, I thought to myself.

"You can go in," Miss Paine said, putting the phone down, looking bored again.

"Thank you ma'am," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, and I swear she winked as I walked past.

I knocked on the office door, my clenched fist feeling slightly clammy from nerves.

"Come in," A deep, slow voice answered. I looked around at everyone, and they all looked nervous. Riku nodded, and I opened to door.

* * *

Although he expected us, Principal Xemnas still looked slightly shocked to see so many of us wander into his office.

This was my first encounter with the Principal, and he wasn't how I expected. He had long silvery grey hair, a tanned face, and tawny yellow eyes. I nodded out of politeness, smiling slightly, and he smiled back, showing a flash of pure white teeth that looked bright against his complexion. Then he stopped smiling and looked serious.

"Now then, will someone kindly explain to me what happened?" He asked.

"It was my fault, Sir," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're fault?" He asked. I nodded nervously. "You're the new student, yes?" I nodded again, inwardly cringing. _Great_, I thought, _now everyone thinks that I cause trouble..._

"Sir, she's not normally like this," Chase said quickly, defending me. He was standing next to me, and when I slightly turned to look at him, he gave me a grim smile.

"I know," Xemnas said, smiling again. "The files that were sent to me from Radiant High were excellent. So I understand that this is a rare occurrence. Now, please tell me what happened."

"Demyx accidently hit me in the face with the basketball in Gym. We got into a small disagreement, to which I walked away. Chase, however, decided to play the overprotective brother, and went to confront Demyx. I realised, and ran back over, blocking the punch that Chase was about to deliver to Demyx. When we calmed down, Coach Lexeaus came over, and assumed that we were all fighting, and gave the three of us detention," I said, repeatedly looking at Demyx and Chase. I continued. "That's when these guys decided to argue with Coach Lexeaus," I said, pointing to Axel, Sora, Riku, Roxas and Zexion. "And Kairi started to argue when they got a detention. Namine told Kairi to stop, but the pair of them both got detentions aswell. Then he sent the ten of us here." I finished with a sigh. Xemnas just watched as I spoke, contemplating.

"Well..." He started, looking at all of us. "I'm sorry, but as it is Coach Lexeaus' wish, you will all have to do the detentions." We all sighed, and he smiled sadly. "My apologies, but he'll try to kill me if I let you off. So I expect all of you to go to the detention room after school, where Mr Highwind will be looking after you." He looked at us again, and continued. "Now, since it's nearly the end of the lesson, I think you should all go and get changed back into your uniforms." He looked at Riku suddenly, and narrowed his eyes. "I expected better from you, Riku."

"I know," Riku sighed. "I'm sorry Dad..." He stopped, and then corrected himself. "I mean Sir." I half-expected someone to laugh, but no-one did.

"You may all go now," Xemnas said, returning to his work. We said goodbye, and left the room, saying thank you and goodbye to Miss Paine.

"Riku?" I asked as we were walking back to the changing rooms.

"Yes?" He said, smiling at me.

"Um... Why did you call Principal Xemnas 'Dad'?" I asked, blushing slightly. "No one seemed to find it funny..."

"Oh, that?" He asked, then laughed. He grinned at my confused expression, and continued. "That's because he IS my Dad."

"What?"

* * *

When we met back up with Riku, Chase, Sora, Roxas, Zexion, Axel and Demyx outside the changing rooms at the beginning of lunch, Riku started laughing again. He casually stuck his arm round my shoulders, and I couldn't be bothered to shrug it off, so that's how we walked down the school corridors. It was comforting at the very least. Demyx kept shooting us odd looks over his shoulder. I noticed that Kairi and Sora kept looking back at us, and whispering. I started laughing, jokingly drawing Riku's arm closer.

"RIKU! I only just met you, but I love you!" I suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look back at us. We were both in fits of laughter, and we had to stop walking.

"Man," Riku said between laughs, "UP is such a good film."

"Did you cry?" I said, teasing him. He poked his tongue out at me.

"Maybe," He said, grinning. "Bet you cried too. And I betcha cried watching Bambi."

"Yeah, I did… UP was such a sweet film. But I didn't cry at Bambi," I said thoughtfully. "However, I nearly did cry watching Toy Story 3."

"Same here," he murmured in agreement. Everyone else was looking at us, incredulous. I grinned at them, and me and Riku started walking again.

* * *

When we got to the cafeteria for lunch, we all parted into two groups, ready to go to two different areas of the room.

"Bye Sis," Chase said, hugging me lightly, grinning at me when he pulled away.

"Bye Kai," Axel said, mirroring Chase's movements, but hugging me tighter then Chase did.

"Bye Axy," I said sweetly when he let go. He poked his tongue out and turned away.

"Bye Roxy, bye Zex," I said to the other two, who both smiled at me, and waved as they turned away. Roxas changed his mind, and came back, suddenly throwing his arms around me. I laughed as he let go, and he winked, before running back over to Axel and Zexion.

"Where's my hug?" Demyx said, smirking at me.

"Goodbye Demyx," I said harshly, turning away. I sat down at the table that we sat at this morning, and Riku sat next to me. That caused Kairi and Sora to look at eachother, and they both grinned. I sighed. Riku looked at me, confused, and I just shook my head at him, smiling. He grinned back, and turned to talk to Tidus.

When I looked back around, Demyx looked at me, with an expression of mock-sadness. He stalked off, going over to Axel and the others. That's when I noticed that they weren't the only ones at the table.

There was a short girl, with short black hair and bright blue eyes, much like Sora's and Roxas'. She was cute, and I watched as Axel and Roxas took seats either side of her, Axel lightly ruffling her hair.

Zexion sat between two guys. They were both tall, one with longish hair tied back into a ponytail, which was the same red Axel's, and had blue eyes. He was talking to Axel. The other had shortish spiky black hair. He also had blue eyes, which were at this moment in time staring across the table at the girl who Demyx was sitting next to.

She was pretty, with bright green eyes, and shoulder length blond hair, with two strange antennae-like strands of hair that flicked over her face. She was tall, and slim, and was giggling flirtatiously at what Demyx had just said to her. He whispered in her ear, and she giggled again, nodding in agreement. That's when they both looked up, both of their faces turned to my table.

His eye's caught mine, and he smirked. He whispered something to her again, still holding my gaze, and then turned to look at her. I saw her nod from the corner of my eyes. I turned my gaze to her pretty face, and flinched back in shock. When I met her eyes, they suddenly hardened, and she glared at me harshly, and her pale lips curled up into a cold smile. I looked away quickly, and I could feel her glaring at the back of my head.

"Riku?" I murmured. He looked around at me, smiling, then frowned slightly at my shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" he said to me, looking worried.

"Is that girl with the antennae hair still glaring at me?" I said, flicking my head backwards to show him who I meant.

"Who? Larxene?" He said, confused. I nodded, and he turned around to look.

"Yeah, she is," He said, frowning when he turned back to look at me. "Why? What's happened?"

"I… I don't know," I said, confused. "I was watching them, and Demyx was whispering to her about something. Then they both looked up at us. I looked at them, and she suddenly started glaring at me…"

"Fine. I'll sort this out quickly," He said, getting ready to stand up.

"Riku! No!" I said, grabbing his arm to keep him seated. "It's fine. Leave it. Please!" I added when he still looked like he was going to try to get up. He sighed, then smiled slightly.

"But seriously, who are they?" I asked him.

"Who? The group at Chase's table?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, you obviously know Chase, Roxas, Axel, Zexion and Demyx." He said the last word harshly. I sighed, and he flashed me a smile before continuing. "The dark haired girl next to Rox and Axel? That's Xion, and she's Roxas' and Sora's cousin."

"Ah!" I said, smiling. "That's why they look similar. They have the same eyes." He nodded, and grinned at me.

"The red-head is Reno. And the dark-haired dude is Zack," He continued. "Be careful around Zack," He said, smiling. "He's a known flirt."

"And the blonde girl next to Demyx? That's Larxene. Don't pay any attention to her. She's like that with everyone, unless it's someone she likes, or someone she wants something from." His eyes narrowed when he said, making it seem like something had happened between them before. I didn't ask; it seemed too rude and intrusive.

"Ah…" I murmurmed, nodding slowly. "I see now…." Did she not like me because of Demyx? Were they talking about me? Was she jealous?

"Anyway!" Riku said suddenly, snapping me back to reality. "Where do you live, Kai?" He asked with a grin, jokingly winking at me. Everyone at the table, especially Kairi and Sora, looked round at us, shocked. I headbutted the table, laughing. Riku ruffled my hair, laughing at my slightly red forehead when I sat up again. I punched him in the arm, poking my tongue out at him. He looked shocked momentarily, then grinning at me, and poking my arm repeatedly. One thing led to another, and I ended up with Riku in a headlock, scruffing up his silver locks.

"HEY! KAI! STOP!" He was shouting between fits of laughter. In the midst of it all, Sora had walked around the table, and was tickling him, making him laugh even harder. I took pity on him and let go, grinning at him innocently, trying to pretend that I was innocent. He mock-glared at me, and turned to Sora, who had run back round to the other side of the table to hide behind Kairi.

"KAIRI!" He shouted. "SAVE ME FROM THIS MAD MAN!" By this time, everyone at the table were in hysterics. Hayner was laughing so hard, he was almost on the floor, pummelling his fists into the table.

I turned round to look at Chase, and I found that the group were also laughing. I noticed that Demyx was looking at me during this time, and when I looked at him, he sobered up slightly, still laughing slightly, but his smile becoming more of a smirk. I looked away again, getting a sudden idea.

"Hey, Riku?" I said, grinning again. He looked around at me, his face slightly flushed from smiling and laughing so much.

"Yeah?" He replied, and I noticed that his aqua eyes were bright and lit up his face, making him look even more handsome. I flushed slightly before continuing.

"I was going to get a cake or something. Did you want to come with me?" I said, smiling shyly.

"Sure," he said, grinning at me, although the flush of his face seemed to get a little darker. He stood up, and jokingly pulled my chair back for me, offering me his hand. I took it, and curtseyed, making us crack up with laughter again.

"Did anyone want anything?" I asked everyone. They were all absolutely shocked, and the question seemed to throw them for a second, before they realised what I'd asked. There was a mixed reception of 'yeses' and 'no's'.

"I'll have a cookie, please Kai," Kairi said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Is it Ok if I have cake?" Namine asked timidly.

"Of course it is Nami," I said, hugging her. She smiled shyly, and squeezed my hand when I let go.

"Can I have a coke?" Seifer asked, winking at me. I nodded, smiling at him.

"ME TOO!" Sora shouted, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Um, no Sora. You've already had too much sugar. Xaldin will kill you if you turn up to his lesson all hyperactive again," Riku said, teasing Sora. Sora pouted, then grinned.

"Anyone else?" I asked, looking around the table. They shook their heads, smiling at me.

"Here, Kai," Kairi said, trying to hand me over some money. In fact, they all did.

"No, it's on me," I said, smiling. When they started to protest, I added: "You've all been so kind to me, it's the least I could do." They all smiled at me, putting their money away again.

"C'mon," I said to Riku, smiling at him. He shoved his arm over my shoulders again, and when we walked past Demyx's table, I pulled him slightly closer, winking at him and at Chase, who was just grinning at us. Demyx gave us another odd look, and Larxene, noticing his glance, glared at me again. I looked away again, and Riku kept his eyes facing forward.

"Hey, Riku?" I said once we brought the stuff. "Can we quickly stop off at my brother's table?"

"Sure," he said, smiling at me.

"Hey Chase!" I said when we walked over.

"Hey sis," he said, grinning at me. He twisted round in his chair to hug me.

"Hey guys," I said, looking around at the table. "I'm Kai."

"No duh," Axel said, grinning at me.

"Shut it Axy," I said, grinning back.

"Hey Kai," Roxas said chirpily.

"Heya Roxy," I said, ruffling his swirly spikes. He jokingly swatted my hands away, pretending to fix his hair. "Hey Zex," I said, smiling.

"Hello," He said, smiling back.

"Hey there," the redheaded guy next to Zexion said, winking at me. "I'm Reno. I'm Axel's twin. And I think it's safe to say that I'm the better looking one," He said, grinning at Axel.

"Hi," I said, grinning as Axel whacked him round the back of the head.

"I'm Zack Fair," The raven-haired boy said, smiling. He extended his hand. I took it, only to be dragged into a one-armed hug.

"Hello," I laughed. I remembered Riku's warning, and pulled away, smiling.

"I'm Xion" The blue-eyed girl said shyly, smiling up at me.

"Hello Xion," I said, smiling back.

"Hello Kai," Demyx said suddenly, making me jump. He was looking at me blankly, his green eyes unfathomable.

"Demyx," I said, nodding at him.

"Hello, I'm Larxene," The blonde girl said, her voice cold, a smirk playing at her lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, trying not to grit my teeth.

"Oh no," She sneered. "The pleasure's all mine." I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing of it.

"I'll speak to you later Chase," I said, staring my brother in the eyes. We'd always had this connection, where we could tell each other's emotions and feeling just from looking into the other's eyes. He nodded, his eyes narrowed. He squeezed my arm as I walked away, and I smiled slightly.

"Are you ok Kai?" Riku murmured, lowering his voice so only I could hear.

"Yeah… Sorry about that…" I whispered back. He smiled suddenly.

"Let's go," He said, linking his arm through mine.

"A-OK!" I grinned back at him, and we skipped back to our table. The other's just sighed at us, smiling.

"Kairi, here's your cookie. Namine, there's your cake. Seifer, that's your coke," I said, handing each person their requested item. "Oh, and Sora? I got you a cookie," I said, grinning at him as I passed him the snack. "It's sugar-free," I added, winking at him. He poked his tongue out, making us all laugh again. I sat back down, shoving my cookie in my mouth, and spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing with the group as if we'd been friends for years.

* * *

The bell for our next lesson had chimed, and I walked into my next lesson with Kairi and Sora, who were both asking me questions about me and Riku. I sighed, denying their inquiries about whether or not we knew each other, and that we were secretly dating.

"Guys! C'mon!" I said, shaking my head at the couple. "I only just met him today. We just get along well, I guess." I added, shrugging.

They finally stopped asking me questions when we entered the classroom, and they both sat down in different parts of the room. I took that as my cue to talk to the teacher, Mr Xaldin.

"Hello," the tall teacher said. He had black dreadlocks with some seriously weird pointed sideburns. "You must be the new student, Kairomi." I blushed slightly.

"Um… Please, just call me Kai," I said, slightly annoyed.

"I'll call you want I please. Now, sit down next to Miss Hikari, and let me start my lesson." He said, his blue eyes glaring into mine. I sighed before walking over to Kairi.

"Yay!" Kairi whispered, "I get to sit next to you in another lesson." I mock-groaned before grinning, and then I turned my head to the front of the room.

Xaldin had started the lesson, picking on random students, and asking them questions, trying to get them to translate them into French. Then Kairi started poking me in the ribs, trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked under my breath, looking at her.

"YOUR EYES ARE GREEN!" She suddenly shouted, making us all jump. I facepalmed, blushing slightly.

"Yes, they're green," I said, running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"But they were blue earlier!" She said loudly, not caring that Xaldin was glaring at us for interrupting his lesson.

"Yes Kairi, they were blue earlier. Now they're green. It's not uncommon for blue eyes to turn slightly green, or visa versa," I said, grinning at her. She opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped short by Xaldin.

"Hero. Hikari. Are you two quite done?" He asked. When we nodded, he continued. "May I continue teaching my lesson?" We nodded again, both blushing. "Good."

The lesson continued for another five minutes, before I felt a familiar poking in my ribs.

"What now?" I said, smiling. What I wasn't ready for was her reaction. Again.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, making everyone turn around. "THEY'RE PURPLE! YOU CANNOT SAY THAT IT'S COMMON!" She shouted excitedly, not realising that she'd interrupted the class again. I flushed a deep red, not able to explain my odd eyes.

"I…. My eyes just change into random colours all of the time…" I said, cringing. "In five minutes time, they could be grey, or brown, or even pink… I was born like it…"

"Don't worry about it sis!" Chase shouted, making me jump. I turned around to find him grinning. "It's all part of your gorgeous charm."

"Hey Chase, I didn't know that you were in here!" I said, grinning back. "And I'm going to pretend that I didn't here that." Chase started laughing, and most of the class joined in.

"Well, I think it's odd," Larxene said from a few seats down from Chase. She was sneering at me again.

"You're just jealous that someone else is getting more attention from you when she's not even trying," Chase said nastily. There was a collective gasp in the room. I looked to the front of the room to find Xaldin sitting at his desk with his head resting on his folded arms, giving up with the lesson.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She screeched at him, flushing angrily.

"I said that you don't like it when someone else is in the limelight for five seconds," Chase replied coolly, he eyes narrowed. She stood up, hand pulled back ready to slap him. Chase just sat there, his eyes challenging her.

"Larxene, stop," came a familiar voice. It was Demyx; I didn't realise that he was sitting between my brother and Larxene. He slipped his hand into hers, pulling it back down, lightly pushing her back into her seat. She glared at him, and he stared back at her, annoyed with her.

"ARE WE QUITE DONE NOW?" Xaldin suddenly bellowed, scaring the crap out of everyone. We all turned sheepishly back to the front of the room, and he continued his lesson.

"Hero!" Xaldin said suddenly.

"What one?" Me and Chase said in unison. Xaldin sighed.

"Kairomi," I grit my teeth, but looked at him patiently.

"Yes?" I said, calmly and expectantly.

"Tell me something you like, and something you hate," He said shortly. "And in French."

"J'adore le chocolat," I said confidently. "Je deteste le…." I paused for a moment, contemplating. "Vegetables." I said shortly, grinning sheepishly at Xaldin. "Pardon," I said, smiling slightly. "I forgot the word…" Xaldin sighed, and I got sudden inspiration. "J'adore le chien! J'adore la chat!" I suddenly shouted, making Xaldin smirk slightly.

"How do you say cookie in French?" Sora suddenly chimed in, grinning at me. Xaldin just sighed and rubbed his temples, thankful when the bell finally went for the end of lesson.

* * *

Biology with Professor Marluxia was…. Different to say the least. The teacher himself was interesting, with long ruffled pink hair and blue eyes. When I walked into the room, he beckoned me over to the front desk, hugging me suddenly. He then told me to sit with Riku.

When I sat down, I stared at Riku in shock, and he laughed at me.

"Don't worry," He said. "He does that to every new student he gets." I laughed, and leant back in my chair, stretching.

"I can't wait for this day to end!" I said, yawning. Riku laughed and agreed.

Marluxia put a film on about plants, and me and Riku spent the lesson quietly talking. I filled him in with the events of my Modern Languages lesson, and he had to stifle a sudden fit of laughter, managing to disguise it by coughing. We grinned at each other, and continued babbling until the end of the lesson.

* * *

The ten of us met back up for detention and walked into the room, to find the blond haired teacher asleep at the front desk, and Seifer and Rai in the room, already settled into seats. The were also two other guys sitting in the room, one with spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and the other with longish brown hair and light blue eyes. Seifer and Rai kept glaring at the boys. This was going to be a long detention.

* * *

**Well, there it is :D Hope you enjoyed it ^^ Reviewers will get yummy (cyber) cookies :D I'm updating as we speak, and as I'm on halfterm, I should be able to get it done quickly :D**


	4. Chapter 3:Detention With Demyx

**Wow, I'm on a roll :D 2 updates in a week. I'mma proud of myself ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH :( *Cries***

* * *

Chapter 3: Detention With Demyx

We were standing there at the front of the room, staring at the sleeping Mr Highwind. Everyone started laughing, stifling our giggles when the teacher stirred slightly. We gave up, and walked over to desks ready to sit down. That's when I noticed that Seifer was still glaring at the two boys on the other side of the room. Rai was grinning at us, and I walked over to the table he was sharing with Seifer, sneaking up behind them, whispering to Rai to be quiet. I quietly stood behind Seifer, and he didn't notice that I was standing there. I put my finger to my lips, looking at the boys in the corner, winking. They both smirked in agreement.

"BEANIE BABY!" I screamed, throwing my arms round Seifer's neck, dragging him backwards. I took a few steps back, letting go of him.

"Wha? Kai?" He said, shocked. He then lost balance, and his chair toppled backwards, falling to the floor. That was it. We all started cracking up with laughter, even Seifer, although he still looked slightly shocked. I crouched down, leaning over him. I started stroking the strands of hair that fell onto his face, smiling slightly. Then I grinned, grabbing his hat and yanking it off his head. I jumped up and ran, shoving his hat onto my head as I did so.

"Hey! Give that back!" He shouted, laughing at me as I ran. I stopped in front of the window, adjusting the hat. I turned around to face everyone else, grinning.

"No way! It looks sexy on me," I said, poking my tongue out. Everyone started laughing harder, even the boys in the corner. I looked at Riku, and grinned at him. I ran behind him, jumped onto his back and shoved the hat on his head. I jumped down, walking to around him to have a better look at the front.

"Hm…" I murmured, tilting my head to the side. I grinned. "Nah, it looks better on me." I winked at him, and he rolled his eyes, grinning.

"GIVE THAT BACK NOMURA!" Seifer shouted, jumping on Riku, knocking him to the floor. They ended up wrestling on the floor, and everyone watched, laughing.

"What's going on?" A voice suddenly shouted from the front of the room. We all jumped, looking to the front of the room. We'd woken Mr Highwind up, and he stared at us with bleary eyes. Riku and Seifer grinned, standing up, and Seifer was sticking his hat back on to his head. "Whatever…" He murmured. "Now then, I don't care what you do in this room, as long as you don't make too much noise." He said, looking at Riku and Seifer, smirking at them. He then looked at me. "New girl, I'm Mr Highwind, but call me Cid."

"Sure," I said, grinning. "And the name's Kai."

"Another one?" He said, eyebrows raised, looking at Kairi.

"That's Kai-_ri_," I said, emphasising it. He smirked again, and stuck his head on the table.

"Night kiddies," He said with a yawn. Moments later, he began to snore softly. I stared at him, incredulous. _What is with the teachers at this school?_

We all sat down in a small area of the room. Sora and Kairi on one table, with Namine and Roxas at the table next to them. Me and Riku sat behind the two blonds, with Seifer and Rai behind Sora and Kairi. Demyx and Zexion sat behind them, while Chase and Axel sat behind me and Riku.

"I… I'm sorry guys…" I sighed. Everyone looked at me, confused. "It's my fault that you guys got detention… If I wasn't such an idiot, then none of this would have happened." Everyone stared shocked, and started speaking at once, trying to deny it.

"No Kai," Chase murmured darkly. "It's not your fault." I turned around to look at him, and he turned away to stare at Demyx pointedly.

"Chase, no…" I started to say, but Demyx interrupted me.

"No, he's right," Demyx said, his ocean eyes gazing into mine. "It's my fault. I'm sorry Kai."

"What makes it _your_ fault, Demyx?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes as I stared into his.

"I… I shouldn't have said what I did, it was stupid and wrong," He said, suddenly looking dazed. _Oops…. _I thought to myself, _Maybe I shouldn't look at him like that._

"Oh…" I sighed. I then smirked slightly. "Stupid Dem-Dem," I murmured, still looking at him. He tore his gaze from mine, looking completely shocked and speechless. _Of course_, I thought, _he'd be shocked when I call him the name I used to call him when we were kids._ I smirked again, and turned away.

"Kai, what?" Riku asked when I turned to him, his expression puzzled.

"Nah, it's nothing. Forget about it, _he_ certainly did," I said, smiling at Riku, pointing over my shoulder at Demyx. That's when I remembered the boys on the other side of the room. They'd stopped paying attention to us, and were quietly talking to each other. I stood up, and walked over to them.

"Hi," I said shyly when I walked over. When they both looked up, I continued. "I'm Kai."

"We know," The brunette said, his light blue eyes staring into mine. He smiled slightly. I must have looked confused, because he grinned. "Everyone's been talking about you," he continued. I blushed, inwardly cringing. "I'm Leon by the way," he added, extending his hand. I shook it, before taking the blond guy's hand.

"I'm Cloud," He said, smiling slightly. His blue eyes were bright, with slight flecks of green which seemed to flash under the lights of the room. "Ignore Squally, he's an idiot."

"That's Leon," Said boy muttered shortly, mock-glaring at his best friend, who grinned in response.

"Um…" I said hesitantly, not knowing what to say. They both looked at me patiently while I pondered. "What did you mean? When you said that everyone's been talking about me? It's not because it seemed like I'd gotten into a fight, and got detention on my first day, is it?" They both grinned at me.

"Well, not really," Leon said. "It's mainly because you _are_ the new student. Another reason is because you're hanging around with the group that has some of the 'hottest' kids in school," He said, using his hand to mimic the quotations, grinning at me. "Also, it's because they think that you're hot. Or so I've heard," He added, poking his tongue out.

"What? They think I'm hot?" I stammered, blushing again.

"Course they do Kai!" Chase shouted from the other side of the room. "You're fricking gorgeous!" I turned around, and swore that I could have seen a few of the others nodding in agreement. I blushed even more, and Axel winked.

I grabbed the chair that was behind me, turning it around, and sat down facing Leon and Cloud. I stuck my head on the desk, covering my head with my arms.

"Oh god…" I groaned loudly. Everyone else laughed. I sat back up. "Beanie! I want your hat!"

"No way. I'm not going over there," Seifer said shortly.

"Well, who said we wanted you over here?" Leon snapped.

"I DID!" I shouted, making them jump. "Sorry but whatever the problem is between you guys, forget it! We're all in this together!" They nodded slightly, and I looked over at the group on the other side of the room. I did a double-take when I realised that Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas and Chase, who must have walked over to them when I had my head on the desk, were all standing and dancing.

"We're all in this together, once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that. We're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come true!" They all sang in unison. The rest of us stared at them blankly, before cracking up with laughter. That was when we heard footsteps outside of the room.

Sora, Kairi, Namine and Roxas sat down, while Chase stood there. We all stared at the door as it opened. Principal Xemnas poked his head through the door, looking around at us.

"Where is Mr Highwind?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Um, he was at his desk," I said, pointing. We hadn't realised that during the noise, the sleeping teacher had fallen off his chair, and was curled up on the floor. Xemnas just shook his head, smirking.

"Just leave him," He said, shrugging. "Try to keep the noise down," He added as he walked out of the room. Once the door had closed, and we'd made sure that he was gone, we all cracked up laughing again.

"Um, guys?" I said. They all looked at me. "Do you think we should get him back onto his chair? At least then he shouldn't be pissed off at the fact that he's on the floor for no reason."

"True…" Riku said, getting up.

I took me, Riku and Chase at least five minutes to try to get the sleeping teacher back onto his chair. He kept stirring and mumbling, and the three of us kept jumping back, afraid that he'd wake up.

"Finally," I sighed once we'd gotten Cid back into his chair and into a position similar to the one he'd fallen asleep in.

"Oh, Kai?" Chase said, grinning suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting down next to Riku, staring at my brother, confused.

"Is it ok if I go round yours later? I gotta go to Steph's first, but then I'll be straight over, if it's alright, that is." He said, smiling.

"Um, sure thing," I said smiling back.

"I HAS A GIFT FOR YOU!" He shouted suddenly, making me fall back into Riku, who kept me upright until I was balanced enough to sit properly.

"Thanks Riku," I murmured to him. I was about to say something to Chase, but a sudden voice interrupted me.

"You can go now!" Cid said groggily. We all stared at the clock. We'd only been there for thirty minutes. Detention was meant to be an hour. We all stared at Cid blankly.

"Yes, I know the time. But Principal Xemnas dropped a word in to me, telling me to let you all go after half an hour."

"A-OK!" I said, jumping up, bowing to him. He just smirked, and shooed us out of the room.

* * *

We all walked out of the room, and Riku had taken to linking his arm through mine. I stopped suddenly, making him stop. I stared at him pointedly, and he grinned, realising my idea.

"Skippity skippity skip!" We both said, skipping down the hallway. Everyone else just stopped and watched as we went down the hall and turned the corner. We stopped then, and I got another idea.

"Um, guys?" Riku said, turning the corner again to look at the approaching group. "I think Kai's dead."

"Where?" I heard Sora, Roxas, Axel, Seifer and Rai yell.

"Oh my god!" Kairi and Namine yelled.

"Oh god…" I heard Cloud, Leon, Demyx and Zexion groan. Chase, well, he just groaned.

I heard everyone's footsteps grow closer, waiting until the right moment. I saw the shadow of a few pairs of footsteps at the corner, waiting to turn it.

"BANG!" I screamed as Sora, Roxas, Axel, Seifer and Rai turned the corner. They all jumped and yelped, Rai letting out a high-pitched scream.

"KAI!" They all shouted in unison. I burst out laughing, Riku joining in with me. I was bent over double, clutching my knees. I looked up to find everyone else chuckling, and Chase was sighing, looking at me with an exasperated smile, used to my antics.

We all carried on walking, Riku's arm linked through mine, and we were all talking amongst ourselves.

"Wow," I murmured, "I didn't think this school could get so quiet."

"I know," Riku replied. "But you get used to it after a while. I frequently have to wait back for dad. At least that way I can get some work done. I can talk to teachers if I ever need the help." He said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Yeah right Riku," I heard Sora jokingly scoff. "Like you ever have to go to the teachers for help."

"Well Sora, that's why I'm passing my grades," Riku teased. "If only you'd think to ask someone, but you're too stubborn."

"I am not!" Sora shouted, jumping on Riku's back. Riku's arm slithered out from mine so he could get a better grip on Sora. I jumped to the front of them, grinning. Riku understood what I wanted to do, and flipped Sora over him, keeping grip of his arms, and I grabbed his legs before his feet could touch the floor.

"Guys! Let go of me!" He shouted, laughing, as we swung him from side to side. I finally took pity of him, and dropped his legs, running behind Chase when Riku let go of his arms.

"CHASE! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" I shouted, laughing.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna save you this time!" He laughed, walking away.

"NO! MY SHIELD!" I shouted, darting behind Axel. "Axy, save me!" I said, clutching Axel's shirt front when he turned around, staring up at him, pouting.

"Nope," He said, grinning as he shook me off.

"Don't even think about it!" Seifer said, laughing.

"Demyx! Save me!" I shouted without thinking, jumping behind him. He turned around to look at me, his eyes wide with shock. He then smirked.

"Nope, you're on your own," He said, his eyes sparkling.

"HERO! NOMURA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sora shouted, running at us.

"CRAP! RUN!" We both shouted in unison, running down the hallway. We skidded to a halt when we got to the main doors.

"Sora! I'm sorry!" I shouted as he came toward us. He pouted, then threw his arms around me.

"It's ok Kai!" He shouted. "I can't stay mad at you!"

"Can you forgive me?" Riku said innocently.

"NEVER!" Sora shouted. "But I can't be bothered to fight you right now. It's been a long day. I'm hungry. I'm tired!" He whined, complaining about every little thing.

"Sora! Will you stop complaining?" Kairi said, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. He looked shocked, and blushed slightly, but shut up and grabbed Kairi's hand.

We opened the main doors, and walked outside of the school.

"Welp," I said when we got outside the gates. "It was great meeting all of you. Or seeing you again," I added, looking at Demyx pointedly. He looked away quickly, frowning. I looked away, and grinned at everyone else.

"Bye Kai," They chanted. I hugged Axel, Zexion, Seifer, Rai, and even Leon and Cloud, who both looked slightly shocked, but returned the hugs, smiling. I stopped when I got to Demyx, standing back awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Everyone else looked at us, slightly worried.

"Uh… Bye Demyx," I said, thrusting my hand out in front of me, biting my lip as I looked at him. He looked just as awkward.

"See ya," He mumbled, grasping my hand momentarily before pulling back. I sighed, and turned away.

"Are we going?" I asked Chase, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Riku and Sora.

"I think so," Chase replied, looking around at the others, who nodded.

"A-ok!" I shouted, grinning. "Bye guys!" I said, turning back at to the others, still grinning.

"Bye!" They shouted back, turning away and walking down the road.

* * *

"Why do I feel like the third wheel here?" Chase whispered to me, teasingly. We were all walking down the road, Sora and Kairi leading, Roxas and Namine behind them, and me, Chase and Riku lagging behind, almost strolling. Me and Riku had our arms linked again, and Chase was standing on my other side, the three of us talking about random crap again.

"Shut it Chase," I whispered back, punching his arm. He mock-glared at me before grinning.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving you here," Chase said when we'd gotten to my house.

"You live here?" Riku said, grinning suddenly.

"AH! STALKER!" I shouted, poking my tongue out at him.

"Me? Of course not!" He said, sounding offended, his face full of mock-innocence. I grinned at him, and he smiled back, jokingly winking.

"Well, bye guys!" I shouted to the others ahead of us, who hadn't realised that they'd gone past my house.

"Oops!" Kairi shouted, looking guilty. "Sorry Kai!" She added, as the four of them turned back to say goodbye.

"It's ok guys," I said, grinning. "I know you were all too busy staring into each other's eyes." The four of them blushed.

"Bye Kai," Kairi said, hugging me.

"See ya Kai!" Sora shouted, throwing his arms around me into a tight hug.

"Nice meeting you Kai," Roxas said, grinning at me, lightly hugging me.

"It was really nice to meet you Kai," Namine murmured. I threw my arms around her, hugging the pretty blond. When I pulled back, she grinned at me.

"See ya later sis!" Chase grinned at me, jumping on me. He pulled back so Riku could get to me. I realised that everyone had turned their backs pointedly. I poked my tongue out at their backs.

"It was great to meet you Kai," Riku said, coming closer. He pulled me into his arms, and whispered into my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah," I stammered. When he pulled back, we were both blushing slightly, but both smiled. Then I had another idea.

"I love you Riku!" I shouted, taking a few steps backwards, and then jumped into his arms. He caught me, and looked momentarily shocked. Everyone else turned round, incredulous.

"Nice catch," Chase remarked, his eyebrows raised, but he grinned.

"Welp, see ya!" I shouted, putting my feet back on the floor. I grinned at Riku, and he smiled back, and I ran up the steps and opened the door.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" I shouted into the emptiness of the house. I turned back and grinned at everyone, and waved them off.

* * *

It had been a really long day. When I got in the house, I went straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warmth of the water relaxed my tensed muscles and helped me relax in myself, making it easier for me to think about my problems. When I got out of the shower, I grabbed my dark blue jeans with the ripped knees, which happened by accident when I was free-running back at Radiant Gardens. I pulled on a deep purple tank top, and went back into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, scrutinising my reflection. _Did people really think that I was 'hot'? _I thought to myself. _But why?_ I couldn't see what was so great about myself that made people think that. I shrugged at my reflection, and walked back out of the bathroom. I threw myself onto the sofa when I got into the living room, sighing heavily. _Now's the time to think about the problems,_ I thought to myself.

I couldn't believe that Demyx was there. And I was still shocked about his attitude. Had he really meant it? Or was it just a joke to make himself seem big in front of his friends? I couldn't get my head around it all, and was giving myself a headache, so I thought about something else. Riku.

I sighed. I guess I kinda liked him. Even though I'd only just met him, it was nice being around him. I could be myself around him. He was really nice, and he was really good-looking aswell. I sighed again.

The sudden knock at the door had shaken me out of my reverie. I jumped off sofa, and walked to the front door, opening it. Chase jumped on me before the door was fully open.

"KAI!" He shouted as he got off me, picking me up off the floor from where he'd knocked me down. "I missed you!" He added, winking.

"Hey Chase," I grinned at him. "But it's been an hour. Only an hour."

"I know," He replied, smirking suddenly. "But I know someone who missed you the second you'd gone," He added, his eyes glittering.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, confused. He only grinned more.

"Riku," He said finally after all my pleas. "Let's say you've made a huge impression on him."

"Why's that?" I asked, flushing slightly.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you," He replied, throwing himself onto my sofa. I blushed even more, and ducked my head away so he couldn't see. "I think it's sweet." He added, smiling sweetly.

"Shut up," I mumbled, my face burning from embarrassment. "Anyway, what's in the box?" I asked, changing the subject. I'd just realised that he'd brought in a biggish box with him.

"Oh! That!" He said, waving his hand over the box dismissively. "I told you I'd gotten you a present. Now close your eyes."

"Chase, thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything," I protested.

"Well, too late. Think of it as a homecoming present. Now close your eyes," He said, his eyes glittering again. I sighed, but complied. I could hear him moving around, but kept my eyes closed.

"Ok!" He said, his voice sounding suddenly close. "You can open them!" I opened my eyes, and squealed.

"Oh my God!" I squealed, staring at the gift with huge eyes. In his arms was a bundle of black with bits of white. The kitten looked at me with huge eyes, and my heart melted. "Kawai!" I said, throwing my arms around Chase's neck. "Thank you so much! He's adorable!"

"No problem Sis," Chase said, laughing. "Now you gotta give him a name."

"Hmm," I murmured, looking at the kitten. "Tufty." I decided.

"Nice," Chase grinned at me. "Hey, can I get some water for Tufty and some food for myself?"

"Sure, help yourself. You know where everything is," I replied, sitting down on the sofa. "Probably better than I do," I added. I heard Chase laugh from the kitchen. He helped Aunt Steph decorate the place, and helped her do the food shopping for me.

"Here," He said when he came back in, giving me a can of Coke and a peanut butter and jam sandwich. He stuck the bowl of water on the floor for the cat, and sat on the other side of the sofa, so he could look at me properly.

"Cheers Chase," I replied, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"So," He started, trying to find the right words. "What you gonna do about Riku?" He finally asked. I slightly choked on my sandwich, not expecting the question. I drank some Coke, trying to bide my time.

"I…. I don't know," I murmured finally. He looked sympathetic.

"Well, he seems to like you at lot," He said, shrugging. "And what about Demyx?" His eyes narrowed when he said this.

"I don't know," I sighed. "He really seemed to hate me…. But then he seemed fine with me later."

"Maybe he's jealous," Chase replied, shrugging. "You were spending a lot of time with Riku, and you were spending time with some of the best looking kids in school," He continued, grinning. "Heck, I'm surprised you didn't get glared at by some of the other girls at school. Riku is one of the hottest guys, and he is single."

"I did…" I mumbled, blushing slightly. "Larxene," I continued shortly.

"Well, you ignore her," He said, his eyes narrowed again. He had the same expression as Riku did earlier. I sighed again.

* * *

We spent a few hours sitting there, talking, and ended up playing video games.

"Well, I gotta go," He said, getting up and walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," He added, grinning.

"Yep," I replied, smiling back. "Thanks for Tufty!" He just grinned back in reply. "Oh, and the next time you come round, why don't you bring your own food instead of eating the contents of my fridge?" I asked teasingly. He just winked, hugged me tightly, and walked out of the door.

I walked back into the front room, and sat on the sofa. Tufty jumped up, and curled up on my lap. I absentmindedly stroked him, thinking again. _Chase sure did give me a lot to consider,_ I thought to myself, sighing. I ended up playing more video games to take my mind off things.

* * *

I got dressed quickly in the morning and ate some food. I ended up staying up all night playing video games. Tufty was happily curled up asleep on the bed that Chase got for him, and I layed food and water bowls out for him in the kitchen. I prayed that he was housetrained.

There was a knock at the door, and I expected it to be Kairi, as it was around the same time as I met her yesterday. I walked to the door, yawning widely as I opened it.

"You look tired," Riku remarked.

* * *

**Welp, hope you enjoyed it :3 Reviewers will get cookies ^^ Also, I'm thinking of writing a new story. A Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon Crossover: "The Elite Four is in danger. We need your help," Professor Oak told me quietly. Thus begun my adventure with my four Nobody friends to save the Elite Four. If you think it's a good idea, then tell me via review ^^**


	5. Chapter 4:Insistent

**Woop ^^ Finally updated :3 Had a rough few weeks with school and social problems, so I'm happy that it's up rather soon :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters in this story. However I do own Kai, Chase and Tufty :3 And Almost Lover is by The Fine Frenzy. Hope you enjoy it ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Insistent

"Riku?" I said stupidly, staring blankly at the silver-haired boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Morning to you too Kai," He replied, grinning. "Thought you might want someone to walk to school with. Although you don't look like you're ready for school," he added, taking in my jeans and tank top. I slightly blushed, and he grinned again.

"Um, come in," I said quickly, holding the door open to him. I gestured for him to sit on the sofa, and as soon as he sat down, Tufty decided that his bed wasn't good enough, and leapt onto Riku's lap.

"Bad Tufty! Get down," I said, flushing. The kitten stared at me as if to say '_hell-no-I'm-not-getting-down.'_ I sighed.

"It's fine," Riku said as he lightly scratched Tufty behind the ears. "I like cats, although I am more of a dog person."

"I am too," I said. "But I can't have a dog. I'll never be here to look after it. Cats are more independent."

"That's true," He murmured. "At least Xehanort can look after them during the day." I stared at him, confused. He gave me an apologetic smile, before continuing. "Xehanort is my older brother. He works night shifts at the hospital."

"Oh!" I replied, nodding. "Um, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you," He said, smiling. "But I'm happy I came _now_." I gave him a confused look, and he smirked. "You have half an hour to get ready for school."

"Right… Well, I'm going to get in the shower. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen," I added, pointing the door to the kitchen out to him, before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

"So, how much sleep _did_ you get last night?" Riku asked when I walked back into the living room 10 minutes later, dressed in my uniform and running a towel through my wet hair. I smiled sheepishly, refusing to tell him.

"Nope," I said brightly, sitting down next to him. He pouted.

"Please?" He pleaded, giving me a cute puppy-dog eyed look. I nearly gave in, but stopped myself.

"No," I said shortly, winking at him. He smirked suddenly.

"Fine… I guess I'll just have to force it out of you," He said, edging closer. I flushed, not knowing what he was planning.

"None," I nearly shouted. He looked momentarily shocked, then shook his head, smiling.

"Wow…" He said, smirking again. "That was silly. Now I guess you'll have to face the consequences," He added, edging closer again. He put his hands onto my back, tickling me.

"Stop!" I shouted, laughing.

"It's my revenge from yesterday," He said, pinning me to the sofa. I blushed slightly, and I could have sworn that I'd seen a pink tint to his cheeks.

A sudden knock at the door made us both jump, making us bump our noses together. We both stared at each other, blushing furiously. I could feel my heart beat quicken as he suddenly started to bring his face closer to mine, tilting his head slightly. His lips nearly touched mine, when the door was suddenly pounded on again. Riku froze, centimetres from my lips.

"Whoever that is, they're insistent, aren't they?" He murmured, smiling, although his face was still red.

"I think it's Kairi," I breathed, my heart beat only just starting to slow down slightly.

"I'll get it then," He said, getting up, grinning at me. I heard the door open.

"Kai! There you… Aren't," I heard Kairi shout, before she faltered, realising that it was Riku.

"Good morning Kairi," Riku said, his voice full of amusement.

"Riku? What?" Kairi stammered, her voice thick with shock.

"Morning Kairi!" I shouted when I reached the door, running the towel through my nearly dry hair again. She kept looking at our flushed faces, his crumpled shirt, the towel, and my hair. I froze, realising what she was thinking. "Come in," I said automatically, throwing the door open. She walked in, eyeing us accusingly. I sighed, closing the door.

"Oh, um, Namine, Roxas and Sora will be here soon. I told them to meet us here, if that's ok," She said, eyeing us accusingly again.

"That's fine," I replied, smiling, hoping that she'd stop looking at us like that. She huffed in response, and sat down next to Riku, who had just sat down on the sofa.

"Aww, cute cat Kai!" Kairi squealed when she saw Tufty. She'd finally stopped staring at us accusingly. He'd bounded over to her, and bounced onto her lap. I sighed, and looked at Riku, who grinned at me, before giving me a knowing look that made me flush slightly. Thankfully, Kairi was completely absorbed with the cat, and didn't notice. The knock at the door gave me a chance to escape and calm down. I skipped to the door, grinning as I opened it.

"Morning Kai!" Sora chirruped as he threw his arms around my neck.

"Hey Sora," I said, grinning at him. "Kairi's in the living room. Just through there," I added, pointing to the room. He winked, and skipped into the front room. I looked back toward the open front door, looking at the petite blonde standing there.

"Good morning Kai," Namine murmured, wrapping her arms around me.

"Morning Nami," I replied, smiling as I hugged the blonde. I moved out the way to let her get into the living room. Roxas pulled me into a tight hug before I could even get a proper look at him.

"Heya Kai!" He said happily. He let go, taking a step back, grinning at me.

"Morning Roxy," I replied as he walked into the house. "Welp, now that everyone's here, are we ready to go?"

There was a chorus of 'yeses' that made me and Tufty jump. We all left the house, walking together, but somehow split into twos.

* * *

When we got into school, Namine, Riku and Sora went to their Homerooms, while Kairi and Roxas walked with me to our English Homeroom. I yawned as we walked into the almost empty room, and Genesis raised his eyebrows.

"Late night?" He asked me as I wandered past.

"How about 'no night'?" I replied, grinning at him.

"Hmm… An all-nighter? Of what?" He asked curiously. By then, I was perched on the edge of the desk in front of his.

"Video games," I said happily. "Playstation 1 games. Very nostalgic," I added, grinning at his incredulous expression.

"Really? You play old games?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, and he continued. "What ones?"

"Tombi 2, and Magical Drop 3. Two of my childhood favourites," I added, and he grinned.

"Not many people have heard of Tombi," He remarked.

"Nope, and it sucks that they haven't. But Magical Drop 3 makes me laugh. So many typing errors," I said, smirking.

"Like?" He asked, curious.

"Father Strength exclaiming 'I WILL CRASH YOU!' It seemed like he was going to murder my console," I said grinning. He laughed in response, before sorting out his desk, as other people were starting to walk in the room.

"Kai," I heard a familiar red-head say. I jumped of the desk, walking over to them. He pulled me into his arms.

"Hey Axy," I said, winking. He poked his tongue out, letting go of me. "Heya Zexy," I continued happily, hugging the grey-haired boy.

"Hello," He said, hugging me back.

"Morning," A voice from behind them said excitedly. I looked round Zexion to see Demyx standing there, literally bouncing on his feet.

"Hey," I said, slightly awkward, saluting to him. He smirked, before bounding over to his desk.

"Oh God…" Genesis said. "Who gave Demyx sugar?" I laughed. He was exactly how I remembered.

"It wasn't my fault Genesis. Honest," Zexion said, sticking his hands up in front of him, shaking his head.

"Great, this is going to be a fun lesson," Genesis replied teasingly. "There's Demyx whose had a sugar overload, and Kai who hasn't had any sleep. Excellent." I poked my tongue out to the teacher, who waved us away good-naturedly.

"You didn't sleep?" Axel said, incredulous.

"Nope," I said sweetly, walking over to my seat next to Kairi, who was giving me an odd look. _Oh God, _I thought to myself. _She's going to bombard me with questions and accusations. _

"Kai!" She whispered as I sat down. "What was Riku doing there this morning? Why was his shirt crumpled? Why were you both flushing? Why was your hair wet?" I sighed.

"Well, Riku snuck into my house last night, and we had a good time. Which continued this morning, after he'd gotten his uniform on, which was why his shirt was crumpled. My hair was wet because I'd had a shower to hide the evidence. We were both flushing because you interrupted us when you knocked on the door," I whispered back quickly. "Happy now?" I added, smiling slyly at her.

"Tell me the truth!" She whispered back, hitting me round the back of the head.

"OW!" I shouted, shocked. "Genesis, she hit me!" I continued, mock-glaring at the red-head next to me.

"Jeez…." Genesis sighed. "Kai, whatever happened, you probably deserved it," he added, smiling at me jokingly. I pouted.

"Yeah, that's it, red-heads stick together," I said jokingly.

"Damn straight!" Axel shouted from the corner. We all sighed.

"Can I continue now?" Genesis asked. "You're not going to keep hitting each other, are you?" He asked me and Kairi.

"No Sir, 'course not. What do ya take us for?" I replied, grinning at him. He smiled back, shaking his head before continuing the lesson.

"Kai," Kairi hissed next to me. "Please?" I sighed.

"You're not going to interrupt are you?" I asked quickly. She shook her head, smiling at me to continue. I sighed again. I told her the events of the morning. "And that's when he opened the door to you," I said when I'd finished. Kairi had spent the whole time dutifully silent, but I could see that she was bursting with questions. She kept opening her mouth to say something, but she'd close it before she actually said it. In the end, I had to cover my mouth to stifle my oncoming giggles.

"So…. That's why he was there? Because he was going to walk to school with you?" She whispered. I nodded. "Wait… HE NEARLY KISSED YOU?" She shouted, making everyone turn to us.

"Kairi…" I groaned. _Great, now everyone is going to think that something is going on…. _I thought to myself.

"Oops… Sorry Kai…." She murmured, looking at her desk sadly. I couldn't stay mad at her, so I threw my arms around her.

"Girls, can you please leave it for a time when you're not in my lesson?" Genesis asked, smiling slightly. We both nodded, flushing. I looked round at the group in the corner, and saw a mixture of emotions on their faces. Axel looked incredulous, Zexion nodded knowingly, Roxas grinned at me and Demyx… He looked indifferent, but there seemed to be a flicker of disappointment and… jealousy? I didn't ponder on it, instead turned back to the front of the room to pay attention to the lesson. All I could hear was whispers, and people kept turning to look round at me.

* * *

When the lesson ended, I left the room shooting daggers at Kairi with my eyes. She looked at me apologetically, her violet eyes pleading.

"Kai, please?" She said, practically begging. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" I sighed.

"I know," I murmured, smiling slightly. "It's not your fault…" She sighed in relief, hugging me. She let go and walked down the corridor to go to Art. I sighed again.

"Wow…" Namine said, standing next to me. "I didn't expect you to give in so easily."

"I know," I replied, frowning. I stopped in middle of the corridor, and leant back against the wall. I pushed my head back, staring up at the ceiling, sighing. Namine looked at me sadly, and rubbed my arm. "Sorry Nami…" I mumbled.

"It's ok," She replied, smiling up at me. I smiled back, but stayed standing against the wall, not wanting to leave. I squeezed the bridge of my nose. Namine stayed by my side, still rubbing my arm.

"C'mon Nam… We best go. We have Music. I don't want you getting another detention because of me," I said, stretching. I hugged Namine, and we jokingly linked arms as we walked down the corridor.

"So, you and Riku, huh?" A male voice murmured from behind me. We turned to see Demyx walking behind us, that odd expression on his face again.

"And if there was something going on between us? Why would it matter to you?" I retorted, frowning. He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Just curious," He replied. He looked between me and Namine, his smirk softening into a slight smile. "Mind if I walk with you? We all have Music, so…" He added, looking at us with puppy-dog eyes. I stared at him blankly for a moment, incredulous. Namine looked at me frantically, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," I finally said, looking at Namine, who slightly nodded. He smiled at us brightly, stepping between me and Nami, linking his arms with ours. I was shocked, but allowed it.

When we got into the classroom, Demyx all but skipped to his seat. I stared at him blankly as he did this. I shook my head, and walked over to Mr Sephiroth. The silver-haired teacher looked me up and down.

"Hero, right?" He asked, sitting back on his desk.

"That be me, Sir," I replied, staring into the teacher's greeny-blue eyes.

"Call me Sephiroth. Sit down next to Demyx," He added, waving me away. I span round to look at Namine, who looked at me in horror. I brought my gaze to Demyx, who gave me a bored-look. I sighed, walking over to him, and sat down. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, and jumped when I realised that he was staring at me. He looked amused, a smile playing at his pale lips. I smiled back, but I was confused on the inside. _One minute he seems annoyed with me, _I thought to myself, _then he's fine with me the next. What the hell?_

"So, how are you/" He said suddenly, holding my gaze.

"I, oh, um… I'm fine," I stammered, taken aback. "And you?"

"Hmm… Good… Although mainly confused…" He replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, and he continued. "About you."

"I… What? Why?" I stuttered, flushing slightly.

"Because you-" He started, but was interrupted by Sephiroth.

"You two… Be quiet. I'm teaching," He said, glaring at us. I flinched, blushing again. Demyx smiled apologetically, but I could've sworn I heard him growl under his breath. I flicked my eyes to him, and he sighed, slightly shaking his head.

"I'll tell you later…" He muttered. I nodded slightly in response.

"Hero?" The teacher asked, his greenish-blue eyes glaring into mine.

"Sir?" I replied, meeting his gaze. He smirked.

"Are you a musical person?" He said, leaning on his table, eyes glittering.

"Yes. I love music," I replied, smiling.

"Play any instruments?" He asked, smiling back slightly.

"Yessum," I replied brightly. "Guitar, violin, piano and keyboard, flute… Recorder… Oh! And I'm alright with drums too," I added happily.

"Anything else?" He remarked, smirking.

"Yeah," I replied, grinned. "I sing."

"Oh really?" He retorted suddenly, his eyes challenging. I raised my eyebrows, resting my chin in my hands. I smiled sweetly, and he continued. "Prove it. Maybe you can show us one of your other musical talents as well."

"Hmm… Fine. Got a keyboard anywhere?" I asked, standing up. He pointed to the corner of the room, and I wandered over. I looked over at Demyx, who looked at me with a confused expression, his sea green eyes curious. A smiled played at his lips. I gritted my teeth and set the keyboard up. I sat down, considering a song in my head. I looked at the teacher, who was patiently waiting for me. I brought my gaze to Demyx again, whose smile was growing wider every second. I tore my gaze from his and looked at the keyboard, realising the perfect song. I smiled to myself before I began to play.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images._

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick._

I looked around the room, and noticed a few changes. Sephiroth was standing straighter, staring, slightly incredulous. Namine looked sweetly shocked, her blue eyes huge and round, her pale lips forming an 'o'. Demyx was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were blazing into mine. He looked slightly shocked, and when I stared into the depths of his ocean eyes, I saw that he was slightly sad, which confused me. I shook my head slightly.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

_Goodbye, my almost lover._

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream._

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade._

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images, no._

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

_Goodbye, my almost lover._

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream._

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot try the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind._

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine._

_Did I make it that easy to walk_

_Right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover._

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream._

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

When I finished, I looked around the room. Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions, incredulous. I started blushing again. A sudden applaud made me jump, and I looked up to see Namine, smiling at me happily, clapping. Others started to join, making me blush more. Finally, I heard a louder clapping, and I turned my head to the source. Demyx was standing, smiling widely, his teeth gleaming in the lights, his eyes sparkling.

"Wow… Um, thank you Kai," Sephiroth said once the noise had died down. He was smiling at me, and motioned me to sit down. "I for one didn't expect that." He added as I walked back over to my seat next to Demyx.

"That was… Wow…" Demyx murmured when I sat down. "Amazing," He said finally. I looked at him, and he was still smiling, a real smile, one that lit up his face. It was heartstoppingly beautiful.

"Thank you," I whispered back, unable to look away from him.

"Kai?" He said suddenly, making me jolt. He looked amused at my shock, but continued. "I was wondering if you were interested in something…"

"What's that?" I asked, tilting my head to one side. He looked away to make sure that Sephiroth wasn't paying attention before continuing.

"I'm in a band, and we've been looking for a female singer for a while. And you can play other instruments as well. So would you?"

"Wow… Um… I'll have to think it over…" I replied, slightly shocked. "Oh, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh yeah!" He said, smiling briefly. He then frowned. "Kai, you really have confused me…"

"How?" I asked, confused myself. His eyes narrowed slightly again, and he flicked his eyes to Sephiroth again.

"Because of you and Riku," He replied. "Because you remembered me, yet you're going around with him the way you are…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my own eyes narrowing.

"Well, the way you act around each other. And I heard what Kairi said earlier," He said, slightly pouting.

"What does it matter to you?" I muttered, glaring at him. He flinched back.

"Because he's not good for you…" He answered, gulping slightly.

"Like you would know who was good for me and who isn't?" I retorted.

"Yes, I do!" He whisper-shouted at me. "Because I care!" I stared at him, incredulous and speechless. "Kai, I do remember you! I just pretended that I didn't to make it so Axel and the gang didn't realise that I've missed you all this time!"

"Demyx… I've missed you too…" I started.

"Shh…" He interrupted, putting his hand on mine. "But I care about you Kai. I didn't want us to get into an argument. I want to be friends with you again," he added, tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes before smiling.

"So do I," I managed to reply, and I smiled back. Just then, the bell went.

"Break now, huh?" He said cheerfully. I nodded, standing up. Demyx jumped up, and pulled me into his arms for a hug. I was shocked, but hugged him back. From over his shoulder, I could see Namine look of shock. I smiled at her weakly. Demyx at the meantime was still hugging me, and buried his head into my shoulder.

"I've missed you," he sobbed. I realised that he was crying. I rubbed his back and calmed him down, motioning to Namine to bring over a tissue.

"Shhh… Dem-Dem," I murmured in his ear, lightly pushing him into a chair. "Take this," I added, giving him the tissues. He took them silently, wiping his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, gulping. I rubbed his back and stroked the strands of his hair off his face.

"Don't worry 'bout it," I said cheerfully. He looked up at me, his ocean eyes shining with tears. "At least you haven't gone bloodshot," I added, making him laugh.

"Sorry Namine," He murmured.

"Don't worry about it," She said, repeating my words. "Are we ready to go?"

"Hey guys!" Chase said as he walked in the room, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Riku, Sora and Kairi.

"Hey!" The three of us chorused. I looked at Demyx, who smiled and got up.

"Hi Kai," Riku said, walking over, looking between me and Demyx with curious eyes.

"Hey," I replied as he wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go," I added when he let go. Everyone else nodded.

We all walked out of the room, just as Sephiroth was walking back in.

"Bye Sephiroth!" I chirruped as we passed him. He nodded in reply. That was when we heard the quick and loud footsteps come down the corridor.

"Demyx!" Larxene shouted as she ran towards us.

"Hey Larxene!" He said in return. She threw her arms around him.

And that was when she kissed him.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed it :D I'll update as soon as I can, but have a lot to do at the moment -_- So it may be a while :/ Cyber-cookies for reviewers ^^**


	6. Chapter 5:Truth And Lies

**Super sorry! I was meant to upload this at Christmas, but didn't get the chance to finish it! But here it is, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own Kai, Chase, Kana, and Tufty (my best friend's cat XD). I also do not own Little Britain jokes.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth And Lies

When they pulled apart, Larxene smiled flirtatiously at Demyx before burying her face into his shoulder and nuzzled against him. I'd seen enough. Hurt and rejection stung me, and I felt my eyes brim with unshed tears that were threatening to cascade down my face. I turn sharply on my heel and walked away, looking down at the floor as I walked, entrusting my hair to hide my face.

"Kai…" Riku murmured after me. I turned briefly to look at him, and gave him a slight smile, and managed to blink back tears. My gaze turned to Demyx, who was looking at me with hurt in his eyes, his face distraught, his shoulders slumped in dejection. That's what stung the most. I turned away and ran down the corridor, not knowing where I was going, just that anywhere was better than there.

"KAI!" A male voice shouted after me, and I heard quick footsteps following me. Thinking it was Demyx, I ran faster, turning into a deserted corridor. That was when I felt arms go around my waist, restricting me from going any further.

"Let me go!" I choked out, and the arms twisted me around so I was facing him. A firm, yet gentle hand grabbed my chin and pushed it up so I was looking into his eyes. "Riku!" I yelped, surprised. I was staring into his apple green eyes, which were looking down at me with worry. I threw my arms around him, burying my head into his shoulder, trying to block the oncoming tears. I started shaking.

"Shh…" He said soothingly, rubbing my back to calm me. "C'mon, let's go somewhere quiet where no-one will find us," He added, pulling away, but keeping his hands on my shoulders to peer at my face.

"Where?" I whispered, unable to talk properly due to the lump in my throat.

"Don't worry, I know the perfect place, and the other's know that we wouldn't be going to the cafeteria, so you don't need to worry about them," He replied, putting his arm around my shoulder, so I could rest my head on his chest without needing to show my face to anyone.

* * *

"You brought me to the roof?" I mumbled, staring down at the floor.

"Well, I figured it was somewhere quiet, and we can easily get to class from here as it's just above the Maths corridor," He replied triumphantly, guiding me to the bench that was up there and lightly pushed my shoulders so I was sitting. I stared at my lap, barely acknowledging the fact that Riku was crouched down in front of me, peering into my face from underneath his bangs. He gently brushed my fringe back to tuck it behind my ear so he could get a better look at my face. Somehow, I felt comfortable with crying in front of him. The tears started to brim my eyes again, and soon they were silently freefalling down my face. Riku stayed sitting in front of me, holding my hand as I stared blankly at my lap. I'd almost forgotten that he was there until I felt his fingers lightly and gently stroke underneath my eyes, brushing away the last few unshed tears.

"Feeling better?" He asked gently, cupping my face with his hand. He smiled lightly, and I suddenly blushed under his gaze.

"I am so sorry!" I said, cringing. _I can't believe that I just cried my eyes out like a baby in front of him! _I thought to myself. _He didn't deserve any of that!_

"Its fine," He replied soothingly, his thumb lightly stroking my cheekbone. "You ok?" He asked, staring into my eyes. I was lost in the depths of his amazing eyes, feeling my face flush darker. I realised that he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine!" I said unconvincingly. He raised his eyebrows, a smile playing at his lips. "Well, I've been better," I confessed, sighing. "But I feel better than I did… Thank you," I added, smiling slightly. He smiled back and leant forward. My eyes widened, half-expecting him to try to kiss me again. But he didn't.

Instead, he pressed his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes. His eyelashes were long, and he was so close that I could almost count them. He lightly nuzzled his nose against mine, to which I realised was an 'Eskimo kiss'. I laughed lightly, and he joined in, his laughter almost musical. It was nice to listen to. He pulled away with a surprisingly bashful smile on his face, making him look young and innocent. And undeniably handsome. The bell suddenly rang for lesson, and he stood up, holding his hand out for me to take.

I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me into his arms, and lightly kissed my forehead, before untucking my fringe from behind my ear.

"Let's go," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath shooting a shiver down my spine. I flushed again, my heart pounding.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. He let go of me, but kept one arm over my shoulders like he normally did.

* * *

When we got to the classroom door, Riku pulled my fringe back again, gazing into my eyes, making sure I was definitely ok. I smiled to prove it, and he smiled back, letting my hair drop. The last few strands of hair fell back over my face and I grinned at Riku, who winked in return, and opened the door. Surprisingly, we were the first two people in the room, and if it weren't for the fact that Luxord was waiting at his desk, I would've thought that we were in the wrong room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Luxord as I wandered past.

"Beat's me," He replied, shrugging. I raised my eyebrows and he grinned. Me and Riku both walked to our seats, and he squeezed my hand before I walked away. I smiled at him and he smiled such a handsome smile, I momentarily lost my breath, which thank goodness he didn't notice. I sat down in my seat, crossed my arms on the table and rested my head on them. I was getting a headache from all the confusion. _So he says that he missed me, that he wanted to stay friends, yet he kissed Larxene? The bitch who really doesn't like me for reasons I didn't know? _I thought to myself. _But that last look he gave me… He looked so sad, so dejected… What did it mean?_

"That all-nighter gone to your head yet?" I looked up to see Axel sitting in front of me, resting his head on the desk in front of me, peering into my face with an odd look. Roxas sat next to him, and Zexion was next to me. _When did they get here?_

"Nope. I can go days without sleep, and still not feel the effects," I said, poking my tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"So, why weren't you or Riku in the cafeteria at break?" He asked curiously. I stared at him blankly, not knowing how to reply.

"I was upset about something, so Riku took me somewhere quiet to calm down," I finally replied. Axel opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Zexion.

"It was because of Demyx, wasn't it?" It sounded more like a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.

"Kinda," I sighed. "Turns out he did remember me."

"We know he did," Roxas chimed in, his cute face lit up with a sweet smile.

"How?" I asked, confused and curious.

"He told us about you. A few times," He replied with an even bigger smile. I was about to say something when Luxord told us all to be quiet. I waited five minutes before I carried on.

"Are Demyx and Larxene going out?" I blurted out, inwardly cringing at my stupidity.

"None of us knew about it…" Zexion said, his blue eyes probing mine.

"Well, why did she choose to 'show' it then?" I asked, air-quoting. The three of them shared a look, which confused me.

"They must have just been keeping it a secret," Zexion said. I looked at him, incredulous.

"_Larxene_ can keep something like that a secret?" I scoffed. They looked at me, slightly incredulous. "What?" I asked, trying to keep an innocent tone.

"You're not scared about saying something like that about Larxene?" Axel asked in awe. I rolled my eyes.

"One, I'm used to looking after myself, and she doesn't scare me. Two, she started it!" I whisper-shouted, pouting. "She glared at me! And she spoke to me like a total bitch!" They quietly laughed with me, and I felt slightly more at ease.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Zexion said, looking at me curiously. "I have an idea as to why though…"

"What's that?" I asked, equally curious. I was honestly confused, and didn't really understand what he was trying to say.

"Because you're pretty popular already Kai," He started.

"Everyone likes you Kai," Roxas chimed in.

"And you're hot!" Axel finished, grinning at me. I stared blankly, trying to process the information.

"Wait… So what you're saying is that I'm supposedly popular, and 'hot'," I mimicked, air-quoting with my fingers. The three of them nodded, Axel smiling like the Cheshire Cat. I stared at him again, and he winked. I shook my head before continuing. "Larxene doesn't like people who are popular or supposedly good-looking?"

"Yep," Zexion simply said.

"I think she's scared of competition," Axel said thoughtfully, stroking an invisible beard, making me crack up with laughter. Luxord cleared his throat, standing right behind me.

"There best be a good reason why you're laughing Miss Hero," He said, trying to look stern.

"Yessum, Sir. There is," I said good-naturedly, smiling at him. I quickly thought up an excuse, and put the right amount of innocence into my voice. "Well, Axel was confused with his work, and while he was pondering, he started to rub his chin, making it look like he was stroking a beard." I demonstrated with an innocent smile, with just the right amount cheekiness. Yeah, I was good at pretending. He stared at me, momentarily incredulous, before shaking his head with a smile.

"Ok Kai," He sighed. "Just try to be a little quieter. Please?"

"A-OK!" I said with a grin. He shook his head again and walked back to the front of the room. I looked back the boys, who looked at me, shocked. Zexion was staring at me with curious eyes, Roxas look adorably confused and Axel just sat there with his mouth wide open. "Careful Axel, you might attract flies," I said lazily, clicking my fingers in front of him. He abruptly sat up straighter, closing his mouth with a clatter of teeth. I raised my eyebrows, looking at the suddenly silent trio.

"How… How did you do that?" Axel said finally, after a few moments of just staring at me.

"Do what Axy?" I said innocently, smiling at him sweetly.

"Lie like that!" He replied slightly too loudly. Roxas clamped his hand over Axel's mouth to shut him up.

"Sorry Sir!" Roxas shouted at the glaring teacher, who sighed and waved his hand at us.

"Axel! I'm hurt… I can't believe you said that…" I mumbled, putting in just the right amount of sadness, and looked down at the table. I forced tears to fill my eyes, and sure enough, when I looked back up at Axel, tears were brimming my eyes. I was _really_ good at pretending sometimes, when I had to.

"Kai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Axel said in a rush, flapping his hands about. That was when I grinned.

"You didn't Axy," I smiled, brushing away the fake tears. "But I've had a lot of experience with pretending, and sometimes have to make a little white lie to protect myself. Like that one," I said, waving my hand in Luxord's direction. "I had to… So I could survive there…" I added with a murmur, staring at my desk.

"What's wrong?" Roxas whispered urgently, his eyes filled with worry.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" I replied, smiling. I knew that it didn't reach my eyes, but they didn't badger me about it, which was good. I changed the subject. "So that's why Larxene's been glaring at me and talking to me like I'm beneath her?"

"Yep, probably," Axel said darkly. "I mean, she's our friend and all, but she can be a total bitch like that sometimes."

"Because someone else is getting the attention…" I murmured, remembering what Chase said yesterday.

"Mhmm," Axel replied, sighing. I shrugged and turned to look at my work.

"Eh?" I stared blankly at the work.

"What's wrong? Need any help?" Zexion asked, staring into my eyes.

"Determine the square root of Popeye?" I said, biting my cheeks to stop myself from giggling. The three of them stared at me confused, looking at their own work to see what I was talking about.

"Kai, what?" Axel said, looking at me incredulous. "Are you sure the lack of sleep isn't making you delirious? Or did that basketball to the face give you concussion?"

"Neither… Sorry, I was quoting Little Britain…" I confessed sheepishly. The three of them realised what I was talking about and started quietly laughing.

"Jeez Kai," Axel sighed, shaking his head with a grin. I wracked my brains for a moment, and remembered another quote.

"What is Edward II ÷ Henry V?" I asked suddenly, making the three of them jump.

"HYDROGEN PEROXIDE!" Roxas shouted, making us all crack up with laughter. Thank God Luxord was out of the room at the time, because the four of us weren't the only one's laughing. Roxas' sudden and random outburst made the whole class burst with laughter. We were all sobering up by the time Luxord walked back in, so he didn't notice a thing. We settled down to finish our work.

* * *

"Seriously Kai, you guys are so loud," Riku complained when we were walking to Gym. Like yesterday, it was just the two of us, as we took the long way. "But I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," He added with a smile.

"Yeah…" I sighed, smiling slightly. "Sorry…" I added, cringing inwardly again.

"Its fine," He said, pulling me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on top of mine. "So stop apologising."

"I can't help it…" I mumbled. "I'm an apologetic person… I always do it."

"Fair enough," He said good-naturedly. I heard the smile in his voice, and I sighed contentedly. I liked being around Riku, he was a great guy, and he made me feel like I be myself, and not have to pretend. He chuckled under his breath.

"Guess we're here," I said when we reached the changing rooms.

"Yep," He said, pulling away from me. He looked around quickly. I tilted my head to one side, confused. When he was content that no one was coming, he smiled, and kissed the side of my head before walking to the male changing room, and winked. I laughed, and skipped into the changing room.

"Kai!" Kairi shouted the second she saw me. She ran over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the others. "Is everything ok now?" She asked, her voice thick with worry.

"Kairi told us what happened with Demyx yesterday," Selphie said, pouting.

"And she told us about the Larxene situation," Olette continued, her green eyes narrowed.

"Asshole," Fuu chipped in, her red eyes probing my face.

The only one who stayed silent out of the five of them was Naminé. Our eyes met, and I realised that she had nothing to say, because she was the only one who witnessed what happened in the Music room. I winked at her, and mouthed 'thank you'. She just smiled back before turning away to change her clothes.

* * *

Ok. I wanted to kill Lexeaus. Slowly. And painfully. The damned asshole of a teacher decided to put us into pairs today. And guess who I was with?

"Damnit Kai, are you just gonna ignore me?" Demyx whined as I silently stole the basketball away from him. I raised my eyebrows at him before throwing the ball into the hoop.

"Hmm…." Was all I replied, causing him to glare at me.

"Kai, please just listen to me!" He pleaded, grabbing my arm to turn me toward him.

"Let me go," I snarled at him, wrenching my arm from his grip. He looked momentarily stunned and hurt from the tone of my voice. Then he grit his teeth and glared at me.

"Why are you being like this?" He snapped at me. "Just let me talk!"

"Oh Demyx, you don't need to explain yourself. If you didn't want to be friends, you could've just said, rather than confusing me and getting my hopes up!" I retorted with a mock-sweet voice. I turned away from him.

"C'mon, just listen! Please!" He said, grabbing my shoulders and twisting me round. The movement caused me to trip over a basketball that was behind me, and I fell to the floor, with Demyx on top of me, pinning me there. "Sorry," He said sheepishly.

"You better be," I replied. I put one of my hands on his chest, and knocked one of his legs away, pushing his chest. I managed to reverse our position, so I was pinning him down. I pushed my hands off of the floor and backflipped off him. His face was filled with shock and slight hurt. I sighed, grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I turned away again and walked over to Kairi, just in time for the asshole teacher to signal for us to get changed.

* * *

"Sis, can I talk to you a sec?" Chase asked when we were changed and walking to Lunch.

"Sure," I said, stopping with him.

"Hey, you two want me to wait with you?" Riku asked, stopping a little ahead of us.

"Nah, it's fine," Chase replied. "We'll catch up in a sec."

"Ok," He replied, looking between us with curious eyes. "If not, I'll save you a seat Kai." He smiled before turning away and catching up with the others.

"Wassup?" I asked Chase, leaning against the wall.

"What happened earlier? Demyx looked really upset when you ran off," He replied, his eyes scanning my face.

"In Music… He confessed that he remembered me…" I replied, before being interrupted.

"I know. He never stopped talking about you. Although he did get embarrassed when I told him you were my sister," He said with a grin.

"You gonna keep interrupting me?" I asked coolly, narrowing my eyes at him. He shook his head with a sheepish smile, so I continued. "He told me he wanted us to be friends again. Told me he cared. He ended up crying on my shoulder, telling me how much he missed me. He calmed down just before you guys came in. And you know the rest," I finished, looking at the floor.

"So that's why you were upset? Because he said all that, for Larxene to kiss him?"

"Kinda. But it's the fact that he was telling me that Riku was no good for me. He didn't think to mention the fact that him and Larxene were going out. So we can't be close friends if they're a couple," I replied, still refusing to look at him.

"None of us knew they were going out until then," Chase said darkly, an odd expression on his face. He smiled quickly, before looking at me with sympathetic eyes. "Why can't you be close if they're together?"

"Because she hates me!" I said, pouting. It was plainly obvious that she did, and he knew it. "Axy, Roxy and Zexy reckon it's because I'm supposedly already popular, and because I'm 'hot'," I said, using air-quotations to mimic Axel again.

"That's true," Chase replied with a laugh, winking at me. I glared at him. "So what happened at Break? Where did Riku take you?" He asked curiously, a sly smile on his face.

"He took me up to the roof 'cos it was quiet. He held my hand as I cried my eyes out," I replied. _No need to mention that Eskimo kiss thing… Or the kiss on my forehead, _I thought to myself.

"Ah," He replied, sighing. "You ok now?"

"Meh, could've been better." By then, we'd started walking again.

"What happened in Gym? Demyx looked really pissed off when you walked away," Chase asked.

"Oh, that?" I replied scornfully. "He was trying to apologise. I didn't want to hear it. He grabbed my arm, I pulled away again. He grabbed my shoulders and span me around, and I fell over a basketball-"

"Klutz…" Chase coughed. I glared at him.

"And I ended up on the floor with him pinning me down. I reversed it, got up, pulled him up, and walked away." I finished, sighing.

"Oh," Chase simply said. We were silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Why didn't you just listen?"

"One, because I didn't want to listen," I said, sighing. "I didn't want to hear it."

"Fair enough," Chase replied, ruffling my hair suddenly. I batted his hand away and patted my hair back down. "And number two?"

"Oh, that?" I asked with a grin, poking my tongue out. "You have to be silent to listen." I joked, taking off down the corridor before he could realise what I'd said and hit me. We were a violent pair.

* * *

When we walked into the cafeteria, I was painfully aware that I was being stared at. And glared at. I momentarily turned my gaze to Demyx's table, and sure enough, the glare was coming from Larxene. I sighed, and Chase looked at me with a cute puzzled expression. I shook my head and ruffled his hair, darting over to my usual table before he could realise that I'd done it. I slid onto the seat next to Riku, who was absorbed in conversation with Tidus about Blitzball. I raised my eyebrows at Kairi, who shrugged in response. I was to busy pondering over what food to get from the cafeteria to really care. _Hmm…_

"PIZZA!" I shouted happily, snapping my fingers. Riku yelped next to me, jumping.

"When did you get here?" He gasped, staring at me with huge eyes.

"A minute ago," I replied, smiling sweetly.

"Oh…" He mumbled, smiling. "What was that about pizza?"

"Hmm… Pizza…" I murmured, not paying attention. I stood up and wandered over to Chase, the promise of pizza fresh on my mind.

"Careful, you might walk into something," Riku said, sticking his arm over my shoulder.

"But pizza," I said simply, smiling up at him. He gave me an odd look, before shaking his head, his silver locks quivering, shining under the light. It was a pretty sight. We reached Chase's table, and, ignoring everyone else, I stood next to Chase. He looked up at me expectantly, and I grinned.

"Pizza," I simply said. With that, Chase jumped out of his chair, shoved his arm over my other shoulder and dragged me to the canteen.

* * *

"Pepperoni," I mumbled as I sat down. I was about to take a bite out of my much desired pizza when I was interrupted.

"Um, Kai?" Chase's voice was close, and full of amusement. I pouted at my pizza. "That's my seat."

"Huh?" I looked up at him, confused, and he grinned at me. Riku was staring at me in amazement. I turned my gaze to the seat next to me. "OH! Hi Xion!" I chirruped at the dark-haired girl, who smiled shyly at me. Chase was whispering something to Riku, who darted off over to Kairi and the gang. I shrugged, and turned to the rest of the table. "Mornin' guys!" I said happily, keeping my gaze away from Demyx and Larxene. The latter was nuzzling into the former again.

"Heya Kai!" Roxy chirruped from next to Xion. I grinned at him.

"_A__fternoon_ Kai," Reno corrected, his blue eyes dancing with amusement. I poked my tongue out at him.

"'Ello Sexy," Axel said with a wink. I glared at him, and looked around.

"You're lucky that I haven't got anything to throw at you…" I said, smirking at him.

"Why don't you throw the pizza then?" Zack whispered in my ear. I looked round at him, and he was smiling easily at me. I pouted.

"What, and ruin a perfectly good pizza?" I retorted, staring at him in horror. He stared back, shocked. Chase chuckled from behind me.

"Hey Zex," I shouted across the table to the silent boy, who was staring at me, puzzled. "Whaddup?" I asked, looking at him in concern.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," He replied, smiling slightly. "I was just curious about something…"

"What's that?" I pleaded, staring at him with huge eyes.

"Because of your strange obsession with pizza," He replied, chuckling.

"Hmm… Pizza…" Was all I said. The rest of them stared at me, incredulous.

"Let me explain," I vaguely heard Chase say. "We're both like it. As soon as we smell or see pizza, or hear the word, it becomes a mission to get said pizza. Don't ask why though… We've both been like it ever since we can remember." I heard him laugh nervously.

"Well Chase, I knew you were like it," Axel said. "But you too, Kai?"

"Hmm?" I said, looking up at him, smiling. "Huh? Oh, yeah…" I grinned at him, and he sighed, with a slight smile on his face.

"Same old Kai," Demyx said suddenly, shocking all of us. Oblivious, he carried on. "Nice to see that some things never change." He smiled at me.

"I've changed in more ways than one…" I muttered. Everyone looked at me, concerned. "Ah well!" I said brightly, sitting up straighter. If we were in an anime or manga, I swear it was a moment were everyone would have sweatdropped. Except for Larxene. _She_ was sneering at me, scrutinising me with her eyes. I glanced at her, and poked my tongue out at her. Her eyes narrowed in response.

"Chase, I brought the chair," Riku said from behind me suddenly. I turned to look at him.

"Naw, does that mean Chase is gonna sit over there?" I asked, pointing to Kairi's table.

"No, it means that Chase is gonna sit here, and Kai is gonna sit over there," Chase replied with a smile.

"Eh?" I replied, staring at my brother, confused. He grinned at me, and picked up the tray that my pizza was on. "Gimme back my pizza!" I whined, pouting at him. He smirked.

"Oh, I will… In a minute," He added lazily, sitting down on the chair that Riku brought over. Chase nodded to Riku suddenly.

"Sorry Kai," He murmured in my ear. Suddenly, I felt my chair being pulled back, and realised that Riku was dragging me across the room.

"But… My pizza!" I said, pouting. Riku laughed.

"So you don't care about the fact that I'm kidnapping you, but you do care about the pizza?" He asked. I nodded. "Don't worry, Chase is going to bring it over."

"Ah, okies…" I replied, smiling up at him. Then I realised something. "Kidnap me?" I stared up at him with huge eyes. He chuckled.

"I'm not really kidnapping you," He murmured, smiling at me.

"Oh, ok," I grinned. Suddenly, he turned my chair round and pushed it in to the table.

"Hey guys!" I chirruped to Kairi and the others. They all stared at us, before saying hello back.

"Here's your pizza," Chase said from behind me, setting my pizza down on the table. I threw my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, before turning to look at my pizza. "Seeya later," Chase said as he walked away.

"Bye Chase!" I said, still staring at my pizza. I picked it up and ripped a chunk off with my teeth. "Mmm, tastes pretty good," I mumbled. Riku laughed next to me. All too soon, the pizza was gone, and I was sitting there with a content smile on my face, much to the other's amusement.

"You look like a cat," Kairi giggled.

"Like Tufty?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. We all started laughing, and I brought my gaze to Naminé, who met my eyes. I winked at her, and she smiled sweetly. _Something tells me that she's gonna keep what happened in Music to herself, _I thought to myself. I mentally shrugged.

All too soon, the bell for lesson rang. We all stood up, and I hugged Riku goodbye, earning the pair of us wolfwhistles from our friends and some other people, and glares from the jealous fangirls. We both sighed and pulled apart.

* * *

I all but skipped to Modern Languages, and as we reached the door, I peeked in the room. Xaldin was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee in front of him. No one else was in there. I grinned evilly. I threw open the door and stepped in.

"Morning Sir!" I exclaimed happily, making him jump. I skipped to my seat and pulled Kairi's out. I bowed to her as she went to sit down, and she curtseyed, giggling. When she sat down, I pushed her chair in, and walked over to my brother's desk and sat down in his seat before Xaldin could realise. Chase and I had planned this last night. I'd already filled Kairi in, so she winked from across the room at me.

When Chase walked in with Demyx and Larxene, he looked at me, and nodded, with a grin on his face. He strode over to Kairi and sat down in what should be my seat, and started talking to her.

Larxene and Demyx, meanwhile, both sat down in their seats. Demyx sat down next to me and tapped my shoulder. I looked round at him expectantly.

"Chase told me," He muttered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Told you what?" I asked. _There was so much Chase could have told him. Ah crap!_

"What you two had planned for this lesson," He replied, his own eyebrows arched. I mentally sighed in relief. I nodded, and he smiled.

With that, Xaldin began his lesson. Today was a Spanish lesson. And yet again, he was picking on people to translate things. I raised my eyebrows at Demyx, who shrugged. Obviously this was the normal thing for this lesson.

"Does this mean you're gonna talk to me again?" Demyx whispered in my ear. I froze momentarily. _Yes!_

"Not really," I replied nonchalantly. I turned my gaze to him, and he looked dejected again. I mentally cringed, but I had to do this. We spent the lesson in silence after that, and I could hear Larxene flirting with him. I ground my teeth together and blocked it out.

There was a good five or ten minutes left of the lesson when Xaldin, who was looking at his book, pointed to me.

"Hero, how do you say the numbers one to ten in Spanish?" He asked, still not looking away from his book. Pretending to be Chase, I deepened my voice slightly.

"Um… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez," I said, my voice deep.

"Ok, but what it Martes in English?" He asked, still absorbed in his book. _He likes to give random questions,_ I thought to myself.

"Tuesday, which is today," I replied, my voice slightly faltering.

"You ok Hero? Sound like you have a slight cold," He suddenly said, making me freeze. I turned my gaze to Chase, who glared at me.

"Yeah, I'm losing my voice," I said, faltering and coughing. "It must be because I ate so much of Kai's food last night. It must be karma coming back to bite me," I added, smiling slyly at Chase, who sighed.

"Do you want a cough drop or something?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh no Sir, I'll be fine," I said quickly. A little too quickly.

"You sure?" He asked, looking up from his book. He looked at me confused, then looked at my seat, where Chase was sitting. He kept looking back between us, and I sat there laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Chase said finally, sighing in defeat. Xaldin facepalmed.

"Next time you two, sit in your normal seats," He said, sighing. He looked up at the time. "You may as well stay there for now," He continued. "And next time, you won't get off so lucky," He added threateningly. I gulped, and nodded, smiling at him.

When the bell went five minutes later, Xaldin asked for me and Chase to stay behind.

"You two are a right comedy act, aren't you?" He said with a smile. _Wha?_

"We just act like ourselves," Chase said easily. "We're always like this. It's just the way we are. Right Kai?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I stammered, confused. Xaldin laughed.

"Well, I think you two should get going to your lessons," Xaldin said. "I don't think Saix would like you being late for your first lesson. And Vexen wouldn't want you late either Chase. You know he'll have a hissy fit, thinking you're being disrespectful," He continued with a smile. We both nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

"You're almost late," The teacher said when I walked in. Something about him scared me, and sent warning signals through my body, setting me on edge. His yellow eyes were much like Xemnas', but while the Principal's eyes were soft, Saix's eyes were harsh. He glared at me, his attempt of a smile cold, flat and harsh. He flicked his silvery-blue hair back out of his face, revealing more of his cross-shaped scar that went between his eyes.

"Sorry Sir," I mumbled. "Mr Xaldin needed to talk to me…"

"Right… Well, sit down over there next to Miss Yusama. The one with the pink hair," He said, pointing to the girl in the corner. _Cat ears?_ I thought to myself. She was wearing pink cat ears that perfectly matched her bubblegum pink hair. Her bright green eyes were alert, and stayed on me as I walked toward her.

"Hello," She said pleasantly when I sat down next to her. She was short, and pretty. But her eyes were too alert, too unnerving, and too familiar. I couldn't understand why.

"Hi, I'm Kai," I said, sticking my hand out in front of me.

"I know," She replied, looking at my hand. She slapped it in a 'high-5' motion, with a huge smile on her face. Her canines were sharp like little fangs. _Seriously like a cat. _"I'm Kana. Kana Yusama, at you're service." I laughed lightly at her perkiness. "You know my cousin," She said. "Very well in fact," Her green eyes sparkled.

"Really?" I asked. Something about her eyes was familiar…

"Riku," She said with a sweet smile. That's why the eyes were familiar. They were the same bright green. She flicked some of her long hair over her shoulder.

"Wow…" I managed to say. "I never realised that…"

"You and Ryuu-Kun are twins, right?" She asked with a slight blush on her face. _Ryuu-Kun? Wait, she's talking about Chase!_

"Yeah, we are. You call him Ryuu-Kun?" I asked, with a small smile.

"Yes… He let's me though!" She said innocently. I grinned at her. "It's because no one else calls him it. Everyone calls him Chase, so I thought it was a nice nickname..."

"It is," I said, smiling. She was rather adorable with her face flushed.

"May I call you Romi-Chan?" She asked. I froze. "Chase said that you're full name was Kairomi, so…" She looked at me sadly. "Sorry Kai-Kun…"

"No, Romi-Chan is fine," I said, relaxing.

"Thank you," She said sweetly. "You're also friends with Ienzo-Kun, right?" _Huh?_

"Who's Ienzo-Kun?" I asked, confused.

"Zexion…" She replied with a blush. I smiled in reply. _She has a crush on Zexy? How cute!_ I noticed that she was staring across the room. I turned my gaze in that direction, and realised that she was watching Zexion, who was intently paying attention to Saix. I looked back at Kana, who realised that I'd noticed. She blushed, and I grinned at her, winking.

That was when we stopped to listen to Saix's lesson about the lunar cycle.

* * *

"Kana's sweet," I said to Riku when we left the lesson. He'd waited behind for me as I apologised to Saix again for being late.

"Yeah, but slightly insane," He said with a chuckle. I giggled.

"Keep this a secret," I started. He nodded, with a puzzled expression. "Me thinks that dearest Kana-Chan has a little crush on our Zexion." Riku's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes! She called him Ienzo-Kun, then went bright red when I asked about it. And she was watching him all lesson," I said with a smile. "It was really cute."

"That's not the only thing that's cute," He replied with a shy smile. I blushed suddenly, and he grinned. "Was she the only one keeping an eye on someone else?" He asked slyly.

"Dunno, I was too busy staring at a silver haired person to pay attention to anyone else," I said with a wink. He grinned at me.

"Would that be me by any chance?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Hmm? Nope. Did I say silver? Sorry, I meant blunette," I said, sticking my hands up in front of me, slightly poking my tongue out. He shook his head, and once again his silver hair gleamed under the lights. He laughed, before suddenly sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, peering at him.

"Ah, gotta wait for Dad to finish work. He's gonna take me home today," He said with a sigh. "Which means I gotta wait around for him."

"That sucks," I said, biting the side of my mouth. "Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm?" He replied, looking at me with a curious expression.

"If you ever need a place to go to after school, you're always welcome at mine," I said, ducking my head away. I could feel my face warm up from the blush that was forming.

"Thanks Kai," He replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. I peered at him through my fringe, and he had a similar blush on his face. I grinned. "Just not today," He said with a sigh. "Dad wants to take me somewhere."

"Fair dues," I said with a smile. I crossed my hands behind my head and grinned at him. He gave me an odd look before laughing. "What?"

"Sorry," He managed to say between chuckles. "You just reminded me of Sora." I narrowed my eyes jokingly.

"Oh, so I remind you of a guy?" I asked, putting on a mock-hurt voice.

"No, you're too pretty to be a guy," He said, blushing again. I looked away, and I felt my face turn scarlet. We were at the front doors by then. "Well, I best leave you here…" He murmured, looking at me apologetically.

"Thanks Riku," I said brightly, although my face still felt warm. I lightly put my arms around him, and we stood there for a few moments, just hugging. It felt nice.

_He's so warm… And muscular…_ That thought brought the blush back to my face.

"Aww! Aren't they so cute together?" Kairi suddenly said. The pair of us jumped out of each other arms, grinning sheepishly at each other.

"They are," Naminé cooed. I pouted at her, and she suddenly winked.

"Not as cute as us!" Sora declared, holding hands with Kairi.

"Course not Sora," I said with a smile. "You guys heading home now?"

"Yep," Roxas said, appearing behind Naminé. The petite blonde blushed lightly. I grinned at the two blonds, who both blushed and spluttered.

"C'mon then guys!" Sora said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kairi rolled her eyes at her impatient boyfriend. We bade goodbye to Riku, and left the school.

* * *

I waved goodbye to my friends and shut the door to my house. Suddenly, the emotions that were building up inside me broke loose. I dropped my bag on the floor, and leant back against the door. I slid down to the floor, and hugged my knees. The sobs made me shake, and Tufty came padding over to me. I just sat there, shaking and crying, with Tufty circling me, meowing. That was when someone knocked on the door. I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"W-Who is it?" I stammered, leaning against the door again.

"It's me…" The voice said. "Demyx. Please, let me in. I gotta talk to you." I froze at the sound of his voice. I breathed deeply, and turned around, hesitating. "Kai, please. I know you're there." I breathed deeply again, and yanked the door open. Demyx was standing there, his eyes narrowed slightly at my expression. I looked at him, and, without knowing what I was doing, threw myself into his arms and cried all over again.

* * *

**Wow. Longest chapter yet. It was nearly 13 pages on Microsoft Word O_O Welp, hope y'all enjoyed it ^^ Reviewers will get a yummy *cough* cyber *Cough* cookie :3**


	7. Chapter 6:Not Good Enough

**Wow. It's been a while since this was meant to be completed and uploaded. I'm sorry _ I've had a lot of stress with family and AS-Levels, so I've just been working things out as I got the time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the related characters. Only Kai, Chase, Kyan, Kana and Tufty. And this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Not Good Enough

I felt Demyx freeze as I threw my arms round him and shook. Then, without warning, he bent down, flicked his arm underneath my legs and lifted me up. He carried me into the house bridal style, as I buried my head into his shoulder and sobbed. Tufty meowed in acknowledgement as Demyx closed the door and carried me into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, sat me on his lap and held me in his arms, rubbing my back soothingly, stroking my hair.

"I'm… S-so sorry!" I gulped between sobs, shaking slightly.

"No need to apologise… It's not your fault…" He murmured as he gently rocked me. The action caused a little bubble of laughter to escape from my mouth, but it sounded more like a hysterical sob than a giggle. Demyx must have understood what it was meant to mean, and sniggered. I glared up at him through bleary eyes, and he shut up, looking concerned once again. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Don't apologise…" I gulped again. I was finally calming down, and realised something. "How did you know where I live?" I hiccupped, before frowning. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Are you frowning at me, or the hiccups?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Both," I hiccupped again, still frowning. "Don't *hic* change the *hic* subject."

"Sorry…" He apologised with a sheepish smile. "I asked Roxas. I needed to speak to you."

"I'm all ears…" I replied, looking away. "And eyes… And body... And-" Demyx cut me short by pushing my lips shut between his thumb and forefinger.

"Shush," He said with a smile. "I'm sorry. About everything. Kai, I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry I didn't tell about me and Larxene. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I'm sorry-" He was babbling like this until I copied his actions, pressing his lips together.

"Right you…" I started. "It is not your fault. Stop apologising. There is only one thing I'm pissed off about," I paused, waiting for him to process this.

"What is it then?" He asked, his eyebrows screwed up with confusion.

"Larxene," I said shortly. He raised his eyebrows.

"But you said that it wasn't to do with Larxene," He murmured, confusion evident in his voice.

"Not because you didn't tell me, or because I found out like that, but because it is Larxene," I replied. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes still narrowed, scrutinising my expression.

"Because she isn't good enough for you!" I said, repeating his words from that morning, throwing my hands up in the air. That was when I realised that I was still on his lap. I jumped up and turned my back to him so he wouldn't see the blush that crept up my face and neck.

"Oh…" He replied simply. I could have sworn that I heard the amusement in his voice. "Um, there was no point in turning away Kai…" He said. I raised my eyebrows, but kept my back to him. "I can see your reflection in the mirror…" I raised my eyes, and realised that I was standing in front of the mirror, and saw Demyx's smile reflected.

"Shit!" I cursed, stamping my foot. I heard Demyx's giggle, before I turned back round to face him.

"So, she's not good enough for me?" He said, the amusement literally oozing from his lips. "Funny, because I'm sure I heard someone say that to someone else earlier today."

"Oh, you're so funny," I snapped sarcastically. Demyx flinched at the harshness of my voice, and I calmed down, my voice softening. "Sorry…" I mumbled, hesitantly sitting down next to him. He put his hand over mine, and we just sat there in silence.

"It's ok," he murmured a few moments later. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have said that earlier. I'm a hypocr-" I shoved my hand over his mouth, raising my eyebrows at him. He waggled his in return, and I suddenly felt something warm and wet touch the palm of the hand that was clamped on his mouth.

"EW! YOU LICKED ME!" I yelped, wrenching my hand back and wiping it on his face. He just sat there laughing at me. His laughter was contagious, and had me giggling alongside him. When we both sobered slightly, I remembered something. "Hey, Demyx? Is that offer still open?"

"Offer? Which offer?" He raised his eyebrows, his green eyes sparkling in the light, the dying humour still etched on his handsome face.

"The offer of a female singer who can play other instruments," I replied smiling.

"Yes. Why… Did you want to join?" He sat up quickly, grinning.

"Hmm… Maaaayyyyybeee?" I drew out the word teasingly, poking my tongue out at him. He pouted. "Let me think about it…" I looked away from him, pretending to think of an answer.

"Kaiiiiiii!" He whined at me, pouting.

"Yeah," I said, smirking at him as he stared at me blankly for a moment before realising what I was saying yes to. His eyes widened, and his mouth pulled up into a gorgeous boyish smile. He jumped up, dragged me up with him, and danced around with me, pulling me into his arms as we both laughed. When we pulled away from each other, we were both lightly flushed from our laughter.

"Hey, Demyx," I mumbled, feeling shy suddenly. We were holding both of each others hands, and the sudden closeness was making my heart beat faster.

"Yeah," he murmured back, his face flushing darker.

"Did… Did you want to come round tomorrow after school? We can catch up and play video games or watch movies or…" My voice trailed off and I felt my face heat up.

"That'd be great," He whispered back. Somehow, both of our voices had become softer, quieter. I just smiled shyly in response, unable to make a real reply. We both began to laugh softly, smiling at each other. That was when I remembered about Larxene. My eyes widened, he realised exactly what I was thinking, and pulled away, although he kept his grip on my hands.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," He said, the normal volume of his voice suddenly loud. The atmosphere had become awkward very suddenly, and I cringed. He realised what was wrong with me, and smiled softly. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Yeah, I guess I will," I smiled back. "Oh, and don't tell Larxene that you're coming. I don't want her to kill me…" I mumbled, pouting. He chuckled in response, and gently tugged me out of the room, pulling toward the front door, where he finally let go of my hands, hugged me, and left.

* * *

The next morning, after another all-nighter, I had a shower, and got dressed into my uniform. As I finished the bowl of cereal I was eating, I heard a knock at the door, opening it to find Riku standing there, a huge smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" I said as we sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, nothing… Just that you'll get to meet the last two of your teachers… And these two complete the bunch of crazies…" He said with a grin.

"Oh God… I wonder how bad this is gonna be…" I sighed, smirking slightly.

"Xigbar is Patchy The Parrotless Pirate, and Vexen is… Well, you'll find out." His grin grew even bigger.

"Thanks for the tip… I think…" I poked my tongue out at him, standing up to walk to the front door as someone knocked on it. I opened it to find the whole gang. Riku stood behind me, his bag already on his back. I grabbed my things and we left, Riku taking my hand as we walked, all of us talking and laughing. All I could hope was that the day would be better than it had been the two previous days.

* * *

I walked into Homeroom with Kairi and Roxas, and stood to talk with Genesis, who was the only person in the room when we had arrived. We were talking once again about video games, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Axy and Zexy standing behind me. Axel scruffed up my hair and hugged me, and walked over to his desk.

"Morning Zexion," I said with a smile as I hugged him.

"Good morning Kai," He replied, the hint of a smile playing at his lips. "Demyx will be here in a minute," He added, answering my unspoken question. My eyes widened, and he grinned, before walking over to his desk to sit behind to Axel. I stood where I was, looking round at Kairi, who tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Good morning," a cheerful, musical voice said. I turned round to see Demyx walk into the room, and couldn't help but smile. His eyes met mine, and his own lips curved into a grin. He gently wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Mornin'" I murmured in his ear. I looked round to see the rest of the gang's expressions that ranged from pleased to shock. Kairi's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull. Then she relaxed, and winked. I grinned in response. He let go of me, and grinned at me, his face slightly flushed. I poked his nose before skipping to my seat. Genesis watched me with a deadpan expression, before sighing and shaking his head, with a slight smile on his face. We watched as everyone else began to walk in and sit down.

"Ok, settle down! Settle down!" Genesis said when everybody was in and seated. "Today we're going to begin to study some poems by a famous war poet." I sat up straighter, focusing on the teacher. I'd always been interested in war poetry because of Uncle Jack, and was wondering if I knew the poems or the poet. "He a religious upbringing, and was inspired by Siegfried Sassoon, another poet whom he met at Craiglockhart War Hospital." I'd sat up even straighter, and I could feel the smile on my face. Genesis looked at me, and smiled. "You think you know?"

"Yes," I replied. "Is he the same poet who wrote Apologia pro Poemate Meo, A Terre, and Dulce Et Decorum Est?"

"Yes," Genesis said, writing the poems on the board. "Can anyone else guess the poet?" He looked round the room, and his eyes froze at the group in the corner. "Yes, Demyx?" Genesis asked him, sounding shocked.

"Wilfred Owen," He said confidently. I span round in my chair with a grin, and he winked at me.

"Well done!" Genesis said, the shock evident in his voice and expression. "Kai?" I sat round and looked at him expectantly. "Do you know the translations of these?" I nodded.

"Apologia is roughly translated as 'my apologies to my poetry'. A Terre is 'being the philosophy of many soldiers', and means something along the lines of being in the ground, like death. Dulce is taken from the line Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori, which roughly translates as 'it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country'." Genesis nodded at each of my points and smiled.

"Uncle Jack tell you that?" He asked.

"Yep," I said happily, grinning up at the teacher. "I'm not smart enough to know that on my own." Genesis just laughed before continuing the lesson. With ten minutes left, he stopped the lesson, much to our confusion.

"Well, I don't know how much you've already heard," the redheaded teacher started to tell us. "But on Monday we'll be having four new students in the school." We all stared at him. Kairi shoved her hand up in the air.

"But sir, why so many?" She asked, crinkling her eyebrows together in confusion. I nodded in agreement, my own eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well, they actually used to live here, and now they're just transferring back. Roxas knows who they are, but please don't aggravate him about it, because you'll find out on Monday," Genesis replied, and glared at the corner of the room. I turned to see Roxas's triumphant smile and Axel's sheepish grin. Demyx met my eyes and winked, smiling at me. I grinned back, and turned to face Genesis again. He stopped glaring and smiled widely.

"Oh, and also starting from Monday, we'll be having three transfer students," Genesis continued, looking around at the shocked faces of all of us. "I can't tell you the people who are coming, but they're from Radiant Gardens, so you may know them Kai," Genesis continued. I clenched my teeth and clenched my hands into fists under the table. The teacher looked at me then, and I quickly managed to compose myself, relaxing into an easy smile.

"I can't wait," I replied smoothly, and Genesis grinned back, before looking slightly sorrowful.

"I can tell you the students who are leaving us for the transfer, however," he continued, looking round at the intensely eager faces of everyone. "I know at lot of you are at friends with them, so I thought I'd let you know, so you can spend some time with them before they leave and such. The students are…" Genesis paused dramatically as we all sat on the edge of our seats, waiting for him to continue. "Selphie, Tidus and Wakka."

"NO!" I shouted, making everyone jump. "I've only just met them! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I put my head on the desk and sulked, watching as the teacher basically sweatdropped. Before Genesis could say anything else, the bell went for our next lessons. I jumped up, still pouting. I waited as everyone left the room, and Namine and Demyx waited behind me. Namine took my hand, and dragged me out of the door, laughing gently at my expression. Demyx stood beside me awkwardly, looking like he wanted to hold my hand, but thought better against it. I looked at him, and he grinned. That stopped me from sulking and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, I didn't know you were smart…" I said, grinning at him. He stopped and glared at me. I smiled sweetly back and carried on walking with Namine, who giggled. Demyx quickly caught back up with us and the three of us chatted on our way to Drama.

* * *

When we walked into Drama, I stopped in the door, and looked around the room, looking at the stage that went across one whole wall, with chairs grouped together in a semicircle in the middle. I then found myself staring at the teacher. His long black hair was streaked with grey and was pulled into a ponytail. He turned around to reveal that across one cheek was a long, thick jagged scar, and his one revealed eyes was a piercing yellowish gold. The other was covered with an eye patch.

"So that's why Riku called him Patchy The Parrotless Pirate…" I mumbled quietly in Namine's ear. She just giggled at me and nodded.

"New student?" The teacher said as I walked over. "I'm Xigbar, the Drama teacher," he continued. "Kai, right?"

"Yeah, it is," I replied smoothly, trying not to giggle at the teacher. He smirked, and told me to sit between Nami and Dem.

"Mornin' guys," Xigbar addressed the class with his slightly surfer-like accent. "Today I thought that we'd work together in pairs, doing trust exercises." There were murmurs around the room of people agreeing who they were partnering with. "And I'm going to create the pairs," The teacher concluded, grinning as everyone groaned.

"Namine, you can go with Kyan," he said, pointing at a boy with orange eyes, spiky blue hair and cat ears. He noticed my curious glance and smiled. I smiled back and looked back at the teacher. "Kai and Demyx, you can work together," Xigbar said, looking at the pair of us before pairing the rest of the class together with their partners.

"Sir?" I asked when Demyx, Namine, Kyan and I had gone to one corner of the room. "Do you expect us to hurt or drop each other or something?"

"As if!" The teacher said, chuckling. "If you trust each other, you won't get hurt, will you now?" I nodded in agreement thoughtfully, and Xigbar snorted before walking away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kyan standing behind me, smiling.

"Hi Kai, I'm Kyan," He said, extending his hand toward me. I shook it and smiled. "I'm Kana's twin brother," He added, noticing my glances at the cat ears.

"I knew there had to be some resemblance!" I said, grinning. He smiled back before turning back to Namine.

"Kai?" Demyx asked from behind me. I turned to see him smiling at me expectantly. "Wanna go first?" He asked with a mischievous smile. I sighed, but nodded. I got up on the stage and stood on the edge with my back turned to Demyx. He stood behind me, and I gulped as I spread my arms out. "Do you trust me?" He asked, amusement trickling into his voice.

"Um, can I come back to you on that one?" I asked, grinning to myself. I heard his chuckle from behind me.

"C'mon, I haven't got all day," he said teasingly. I breathed deeply in and out, before letting my body relax and fall back. I felt that sickening tense feeling like I was going to hit the ground, before feeling warm arms wrap under mine. I didn't realise that I was only a few inches above the ground, and Demyx had crouched as he caught me. He raised himself up as he gently pulled me up with him. He kept his hold on me as we stood there.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, his breath warm on my ear.

"Yes," I said, without the slightest hint of hesitation. I heard him chuckle slightly behind me. Then there was a sudden crash that made us both jump and turn around.

"OW! NAMINE!" Kyan shouted as he lay on the floor, Namine crouching down behind him. "You were meant to catch me!"

"I'm so sorry Kyan!" She cried, looking seriously upset. "I just freaked and thought that you would be really heavy and would knock me down!"

"Oh thanks!" Kyan said as I helped him up. He chuckled though, and hugged Namine to soothe her. Xigbar chuckled from behind me.

"There's always one," He said, still laughing.

"So you did expect someone to hurt themselves?" I asked, grinning at the teacher who smiled back sheepishly.

"Ah, you caught me…" He replied, laughing before walking away again. I raised my eyebrows at his back, and Demyx laughed, quickly turning it into a cough.

* * *

Drama had gone quickly, and we were soon walking to the cafeteria for break. Demyx, Namine and I walked in, and I immediately met eyes with Larxene, who was waiting at the door for Demyx.

"Demy-baby!" She cooed, wrapping her arms round him. She looked me in the eyes again and smirked, before kissing Demyx possessively. I raised my eyebrows and Namine and I walked away to go to our group. I sat down next to Selphie and glared at her.

"Kai?" She asked hesitantly, looking confused by my glares. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" I cried out, throwing my arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry! We were gonna tell you all today, I swear!" She replied, hugging me back tightly.

"Aren't we gonna get hugs aswell, ya?" Wakka asked slyly. I punched him in the arm and hugged Selphie again. She giggled and squeezed me back before pulling away. I reached behind Selphie and scruffed Tidus's hair up.

"You better look after her!" I said threateningly, glaring at the sandy-blond. He grinned back, blushing. I stood up then, and Riku gave me a questioning look.

"I need to talk to Chase," I said, looking at him curiously. He turned round to look at Chase, and saw Demyx looking at me. Riku turned to look back at me, a strange look in his eyes.

"Mind if I come with you?" He asked, standing up.

"Huh? No, its fine," I replied, staring into his eyes curiously, trying to decipher his expression. He flushed under my gaze, and I looked away apologetically.

"Hey Chase," I said as we reached the table. He turned round on his chair with a cute smile on his face, and hugged me tightly. "Hey guys," I grinned at the rest of the table. My eyes met Demyx's and he smiled softly. My own smile lightened, and I felt suddenly shy. I turned my gaze to Larxene's, who smiled cattily and threw herself at Demyx. I stifled a snort.

"Hey, Chase, move over," I said as I sat down on his lap.

"Wouldn't you be happier here?" Axel said, patting his lap with a wink. I snorted again.

"Nah, Riku would though," I said with a smile. Riku laughed and sat down on Axel, sprawling. We all burst out laughing.

"Are you ok Xion?" I asked the dark-haired girl, who was looking a little sad.

"Hmm? Yeah… I'm fine. Thanks Kai," She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and thought up a plan in my head.

"What did you want Kai?" Chase said, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Hmm, nothing really. I just wanted to give you a dead leg with my fat ass," I said cheerily. Everyone else laughed, and Chase growled in my ear.

"Kai, don't bullshit," Chase sighed. I sighed back.

"Can't I come and see my darling twin without having a reason?" I said innocently. He sighed again.

"No," He replied.

"Oh thanks!" I pouted, feigning hurt. He snorted again. I stood back up, just as the bell went. Axel, Riku, Roxas, Zexion and I all left for Maths together, joking along the way about Axel and Riku's secret love affair. That resulted in Axel pinning Riku against the wall, much to our amusement.

* * *

Maths passed in an amusing blur. Zexion and I both realised that Axel was cheating on Riku with Roxas, much to the redhead's glee. He ended up diving on Roxas, knocking the blond off his chair and onto the floor, which resulted in Luxord yanking him up by the ear and whacking him round the head with a book. The other two and I stifled our laughter as Axel rubbed the back of his head.

The four of us and Riku ended up walking together to Gym. When I first mentioned it, Riku looked slightly annoyed, but agreed when I pouted. When we reached the changing rooms, I hugged the four of them and we walked into the separate changing rooms. I wandered past Xion as I walked other to the gang.

"Xion?" I asked as I stopped next to her.

"Yes?" She replied, looking at me with slightly sad blue eyes.

"Wanna come over and get changed with us?" I asked, feeling ever-so-slightly weird about asking that. Her sudden cheerful smile made me realise that it was actually a good idea. She followed me over to the others, who said hello to the pair of us.

"I have an idea guys," I said. They all looked at me with confused expressions. "I know you guys don't know me all that well, but, how about you all stay round mine this weekend?"

"That's a great idea Kai!" They replied, grinning.

"We can do it Friday," Kairi said. "That way we can all be picked up at the one place!" The others murmured in agreement, much to my confusion.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Oh, this Saturday is the last time we go to the beach for Summer," She replied with a smile. "And since it'll be the last time Selphie, Tidus and Wakka can go, it's a brilliant idea. And you're coming too Kai!" She added with a huge grin.

"You guys sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude…" I mumbled, not looking Kairi in the eyes.

"Course we're sure! You're our friend Kai!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hands and shaking them. "Besides, you don't know who else is coming." She winked then, making me feel suddenly very wary.

"Who?" I asked hesitantly, not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Well, there's you, me, Nami, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Selph, Tidus and Wakka. Sora, Rox, and Riku," She said with a smirk. "Axel, Zexion, Xion, Reno, Zack, Larxene." I narrowed my eyebrows then, and she grinned. "Demyx, and Chase," She finished, pirouetting on the spot. "You have beachwear, right?"

"Um, I don't know…" I replied honestly. Kairi glared at me before smiling.

"It's ok, we can go buy some later," she replied, smiling mischievously. I gulped in slight fear.

* * *

Gym, Lunch and Modern Languages passed in a strangely uneventful blur. Soon, Riku, and I were wandering into Chemistry, where I'd finally meet my last teacher. The teacher span round to look at me with huge green eyes, and a nerve in his temple twitched. I gulped, but stared him in the eyes.

"Another Hero?" He asked, glaring at me.

"And what if I am?" I retorted coolly.

"Sit. There," He demanded, pointing at the seat next to Zexion. I walked over and sat down next to the grey-haired boy.

"Hey Zex…" I murmured quietly.

"Hello Kai," He replied smoothly, a small smile on his face.

"Thank God I've been told to sit next to you. You're smart," I said with a grin.

"Who said I was going to help you?" He asked, smirking at me. I pouted.

"Pleas-" I was interrupted by the teacher's sudden yell.

"HERO! BE QUIET!" He screeched at the top of his lungs. I sat back in my chair, eyes widened in shock. I nodded my head, unable to speak. Vexen carried on with his lesson without anymore interruption.

* * *

When school ended, I bumped into Demyx at the entrance.

"I need to get home first, then I'll go to yours, ok?" He said quickly, looking round repeatedly. I guessed he was looking around for Larxene. I smiled.

"Ok, well, I'll see you then," I replied, quickly hugging him before he ran over to Larxene. I sighed and turned away, to come face to face with Riku. Again, his eyes had that odd look in them.

"Hi Riku," I said uncertainly, trying to decipher his expression again. He looked away quickly.

"Hey Kai," he replied, glaring behind me. I turned round, and all I could see was Demyx and Larxene. I turned back to him again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Huh?" He said, looking at me, confused. He regained his composure and smiled. "Oh, I was just wondering if I could walk home with you."

"Sure," I said, smiling easily. We wandered in comfortable silence, both of us trapped in thought.

"Kai, isn't that you're house there?" He asked suddenly. I looked up and laughed.

"So it is," I said as I walked towards it. Riku pulled me back and hugged me tightly. He kissed my cheek and walked away. I stood frozen in shock as he turned back with a smile and waved. I waved back and watched his retreating figure.

"Bye!" He shouted, turning back around to face me.

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled back, walking in the door. I walked into my bedroom and put my bag on the floor. I sat down on my bed and kicked my shoes off, feeling slightly confused. I put my hand against the cheek that Riku kissed and sighed. I didn't know how I felt about Riku and had no clue as to how to deal with him.

"What am I gonna do?" I mumbled to myself, burying my head in my hands. I sighed again and stood up, walking over to the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of knee-length black shorts and a plain dark blue t-shirt. I got changed into them and throw my uniform into the clothes basket and walked into the front room and turned the TV on, putting Kerrang on. I turned the volume up a little and wandered round the house, unable to stay still. The knock at the door still made me jump, even though I was expecting. Feeling suddenly nervous, I walked to the front door and opened it. Demyx's easy smile made me relax, and I smiled back.

"Hey Kai," He said, smiling brilliantly. He hugged me tightly before following me in the door. He followed me into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home," I said absently as I wandered out of the room into the kitchen. I grabbed two Coke's, and walked back in to see Demyx laying across the sofa, shoes on the floor. He grinned up at me, and I sat down on his legs. "I see you already have," I added, chuckling at him. He moved his legs out from underneath me and crossed his legs. I mirrored his actions, and lounged back on the sofa. I stood up and put a video game on, much to Demyx's amusement.

* * *

We spent a few hours talking, laughing and playing videogames. We ended up shouting abusively and violently at the game. About half an hour before Demyx left, we turned the TV off and just spoke about our lives the last ten years. We both got tearful in our reminiscing, especially when I told him about my parents.

"I'm so sorry…" He mumbled, holding me close as we both sobbed. We both calmed down after a moment or so, but stayed cuddled up together. I jumped back suddenly, when I remembered about Larxene. He sighed when he realised. "Sorry…"

"Its fine," I lied easily, smiling lightly. He believed my bluff and smiled back. He looked up at the time and stood up.

"I gotta go Kai," He said. "Thanks for today. It was fun," He added with a smile. I smiled back and stood up with him. He hugged me close and we both stayed there, just hugging. The atmosphere felt different suddenly, but not strange. Just nice. We pulled away slightly, and he stared into my eyes. He put his hand against my cheek, and leaned towards me.

He kissed me softly at first, so much so I could only just feel his lips press against mine. Then his lips became stronger, and I kissed him back, moving my arms so they wrapped round his neck. He held me close, and our sudden tears mingled into the kiss. My senses came back to me suddenly, and I pulled away, shocked. I remembered that he was with Larxene, and that he was basically cheating on her.

"I think you should leave," I said calmly, suprising myself, due to the fact that my head was frazzled and frantic. He nodded silently.

"I'm sorry…" He said miserably.

"Not your fault," I said definitely. We walked to the front door, and he opened the door, wiping his eyes. He hugged me again quickly and walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He said, smiling lightly, though his eyes still looked sad. We were both trying to ignore what happened. And we both also knew that we couldn't just forget about it.

"Bye Dem," I replied, smiling back. He left with a smile and a wave, and I closed the door feeling somehow complete yet empty. I sat down on the sofa and Tufty curled up by my feet. I hated the way I felt. I hated the fact that he was with Larxene. I hated the fact that he basically cheated on her with me. And I hated the fact that that kiss felt so right. I curled up on the sofa and cried.

* * *

**There ya have it :) I can't give a definite deadline for the next chapter, but I'll try hard to get things sorted soon :) R+R :)**


	8. Chapter 7:Friends

**Wow... I'm so so so sorry! *Hides* I've been so busy with exams, and then got writers block . But to make up for the lack of chapters, this chapter was 10 pages long on Microsoft Word. Enjoy! By the way, this fanfic is now rated M for language and violent themes. And, I'm a paranoid authoress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This makes me sad.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Friends

I opened my eyes to see the sky outside to be a darkish blue. _Sunset already? _I thought to myself. _I feel asleep for a couple of hours then…_I sat up groggily, my neck and lower back hurting from the position I'd fallen asleep in. I stared at the clock, not acknowledging the time, but just staring at the unreadable random symbols for a minute or so. I managed to concentrate long enough to understand the numbers. _What? Is it really that time?_ I thought to myself, rubbing my eyes. I stared at the clock again, thankful that it was digital, not analogue.

"4.00 am? Oh shit!" I said aloud. The noise was loud in the dark room, and I felt Tufty jump on a patch on the sofa next to me. He meowed resentfully, before curling back up next to me and falling back to sleep. I stood up and stretched, and wandered into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"May aswell get this done now…" I mumbled to myself, pulling off my shorts and t-shirt and underwear. I stood in the shower, and just stared at the wall as the water streamed over me. I was just starting to relax when I remembered the kiss. My body tensed up again, and I growled in annoyance. How was I gonna keep my composure at school when I acted like a moron on my own? I growled again, and quickly finished my shower, getting dried and dressed in my uniform.

"I HATE SKIRTS!" I yelled in a sudden fit of anger, punching a pillow. I breathed deeply in and out, straightening my uniform and sitting down on the sofa heavily. Tufty looked up at me and glared at me, before jumping off the couch and walking to his bed. He huffed at me before laying down on it. I poked my tongue out at the cat, and glared at the TV. I considered turning Kerrang on and turning it up loud, but the cat was already pissed off with me, so I decided against it. I put Forrest Gump in the DVD player and sat back on the sofa.

* * *

By the time Riku knocked at the door, the film had finished. I quoted half of the film, laughing as I did so. My mood was considerably better, so Riku was greeted with a smile rather than a glare.

"Mornin'" I said to him, closing the door as he walked in.

"Um, morning Kai…" He replied, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we both sat down.

"Nothing…" He said half-heartedly.

"Girl problems?" I said with a grin, hoping he would take it as a joke and laugh.

"Yes," he replied, staring me in the eyes. I gulped and looked away. _This is my fault!_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sor-" I was cut off as Riku held his hand against my mouth.

"Don't. I don't want to talk about it…" He murmured, smiling slightly. He put his arm over my shoulders and relaxed. We stayed like that until Kairi and the others knocked on the door, when we grabbed our things and left.

* * *

By the time we got into the classroom, I was a nervous wreck. I was jumping at every little noise, so much so, Kairi was laughing, Namine was worried, and Roxas had to push me down onto the front desk and pin me there.

"Morni-" I heard a voice say, before it was interrupted by my yelp. I tried to jump up, but Roxas had me pinned in a surprisingly strong grip. I span my head round to see Axel standing in the door with a bemused look on his face.

"Mornin' Ax," I said, relaxing. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to where Roxas and I were.

"Morning," He replied, swatting Roxas' hands away and replacing them with his own. He leaned in close, and my frazzled brain thought he was going to kiss me. His lips met my ear as he quietly whispered to me. "Demyx told us that he came round yours last night. I don't know the details, only that you both got upset. Calm down, before I calm you down myself." I turned my head round to face him, and he had a huge grin on his face. I laughed back, and Axel put his hand on my head and scruffed up my hair. We both laughed again, and Axel suddenly froze. I followed his gaze to the classroom door where Demyx and Zexion were suddenly standing.

Demyx looked me in the eyes and smiled sheepishly. I flushed and turned my head away, headbutting Axel's shoulder in the process.

"Crap… Axel… You're so bony!" I groaned as I rubbed my head. Axel kept apologising, flapping his hands about in front of me. Demyx quietly pushed him out of the way and brushed my fringe back. The eyes skimmed over the left side of my face, and his eyes narrowed. He looked me in the eyes, making me blush more. Then he did something that surprised us all; he gently pressed his lips against my reddened forehead. I heard Kairi splutter from behind me; Namine and Roxas grinned; Axel gasped; and Zexion just smirked. I stared at Demyx, mouth open, in shock. He just smiled, and leaned toward me again. He seemed to realise what he was doing and pulled away before he did anything we knew he would regret. I could from the look in his eyes that he didn't want to pull away; and I knew from the way I looked back at him, I didn't want him to pull away either.

"You're early," Genesis said as he walked into the room. He looked at all of us, and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"No, you're just late," I replied, smiling. I slid off of the desk and stood by Kairi. She took my hand in hers and smiled up at me. I looked down at her and grinned. I allowed her to drag me over to our desk, where I stood, hovering. My eyes were trained on Demyx, who met my gaze steadily. I felt everyone else's stares, but I couldn't look away. And neither could he.

Genesis suddenly cleared his throat, breaking our gaze. I span my head round and found that other people were walking in. I grinned sheepishly and sank down onto my seat. Demyx had the exact same expression on his face, and the four of them went to sit down. Demyx was at the front of them, and as he passed me, he quickly put his hand on my shoulder and brushed his fingers across it. I turned round to see him sitting down, staring at his desk. I turned my head round to face Genesis and sighed under my breath, paying only half attention to the teacher. I felt someone watching me the whole lesson.

* * *

By the end of Art, I was aware of two things. One, Demyx was watching me. And two, some girls weren't wearing skirts; they were wearing shorts in the same design as the boy's trousers and the girl's skirts. As I stared at the fifth girl to go past me wearing shorts, Kairi took action.

"Kai, why the hell are you staring at everyone?" She asked, exasperated. She watched me with cautious eyes, as if she was thinking I was a pervert.

"They're wearing shorts Kairi!" I said, turning my head as another girl walked past. She met my gaze and winked. I turned back to Kairi, eyes wide. I shook it off.

"You didn't know that the girls' could wear shorts, Hero?" Riku said teasingly. I stared at him.

"You what? Girls' can wear shorts?" I near shouted, pounding a fist into the table.

"Yeah, and trousers in the winter. But Dad asks the girls who do to wear a skirt at least once a week," he said, shrugging. "You really didn't know that?" He added, eyebrows raised. "Did Chase not tell you that?"

"He must've let that one slip," I replied through gritted teeth, glaring at my brother.

"But you have to speak to my dad about it…" He said slowly. Seeing my crestfallen expression, he added: "But he should be free right now." That was it. In one movement, I stood and grabbed my bag, shoving it over my shoulder. I grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him out of the canteen. I paid no attention to all the stares we got as I pushed the doors open.

* * *

"Where are we going?" He asked as he had to keep up with my fast pace.

"To your Dad. I hate skirts," I simply said, ducking round a corner. I sped up so much, he had to jog to keep pace.

"You're fast!" He commented with a slight gasp. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You're taller than me. You should be able to keep pace easily," I replied with a smirk. He looked at me, slightly shocked, before shaking his head. We arrived at his Dad's office in good time; we still had ten minutes left of Break. We walked inside, and my eyes instantly met the eyes of Paine.

"Are you two in trouble again?" She said with a smile. I shook my head.

"No, I just need to talk with the Principal, if that's possible?" I said, smiling smoothly. I kept my eyes on hers, and she flushed ever so slightly.

"Yeah, that's fine," She replied, smiling brightly. She knocked on the door of Xemnas' office. "Sir, two students would like to speak to you," She called through the door.

"Send them in," the deep voice of the teacher called back. Paine stood back for us, and smiled again as we walked past her and opened the door.

"Hello Sir," I said politely as I walked into the room, holding the door open for Riku. Xemnas stared at the pair of us, his confusion clear on his face.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, not unkindly. He smiled at the pair of us, and waved his hands in the direction of the two chairs that sat in front of his desk. We both sat down.

"Actually…" Riku started to say, looking at me. I took the hint and looked at the teacher.

"I dragged Riku here," I said, grinning. Xemnas chuckled. "I came to ask you something…"

"Oh?" He replied, raising an eyebrow and leaning across the desk.

"Yeah… Umm, I've seen some of the female students wearing shorts instead of skirts," I said, staring at the table. "I was wondering if I would be able to do the same?" I looked up into his golden eyes to see his amused smile.

"Yes, that is fine… However, you have to wear a skirt once a week at least," He said, looking amused at my expression.

"I understand…" I murmured. I looked him in the eyes again and grinned. "So, where can I get my shorts and trousers?"

"Ask Miss Paine, she'll sort you out," He replied, still smiling. "Riku, I'll be taking you home, remember?"

"Yes Dad," Riku replied, nodding.

"Oh, Sir?" I asked as I stood. He looked at me with a curious expression. "Is there any chance that I could find out who the transfer students are?" He looked shocked for a moment, then frowned.

"I'm afraid not, sorry Miss Hero," He replied, smiling lightly. I nodded and bade goodbye, before walking out of the door. My eyes instantly met Paine's again.

"I need shorts and trousers," I blurted out. "Size 8!" Paine just stared at me, before grabbing two pairs of shorts and two pairs of trousers. I threw the money at her and grinned, before taking the bag and skipping out of the room. I felt Riku's stare at the back of my head. I heard his footsteps quickly follow me as we both ran towards my homeroom so I could shove my bag in my locker. The bell went the second I closed my locker. I stared at Riku and grinned.

"'I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?''" I sang as we walked down the hallway to go to Maths. Riku had my hand in his, and I couldn't be bothered to stop him. I was in a good mood again. When we walked in to Maths, I had no idea things would get worse again.

* * *

Riku walked into the room first, holding my hand and dragging me into the room. My eyes swept across the room until I was looking at the corner of the room where I sat with Axel and the others. Axel and Roxas were in deep conversation, and I looked at Zexion, whose bright blue eyes were staring into mine. I slid my hand out of Riku's, and mumbled a goodbye to him, while still staring into Zexion's eyes. As I walked towards the group, my eyes stayed on the pretty greyhaired boy, trying to decipher his expression.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down, finally breaking eye contact. Axel and Roxas remained oblivious to my presence.

"Hello Kai," Zexion murmured, his eyes on mine once again. I gulped when I finally placed his expression. He knew something; and I wasn't sure it was a good thing or not. His eyes scanned my face, and he suddenly brought his hand to the left side of my face, brushing my fringe back. He looked at the side of my face through narrowed eyes, before looking back into mine, never letting go of my fringe.

"Demyx noticed it earlier…" He whispered. "The scars, I mean…" He added, scanning my face once again. I froze before sighing.

"I knew he would have noticed… I'm surprised Riku didn't the other day…" I replied quietly, before realising my mistake; Zexion didn't know about that. No one did. Zex just raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment.

"How did you get them?" He asked, his fingers lightly brushing across the thick scar that ran from my temple to my jawline.

"An accident last year," I replied lamely, looking away from him. "It was when I was with some… Friends," I finished, narrowing my eyes in distaste.

"How does an accident like that happen?" He asked unhappily, the corner of his mouth turned down. I sighed.

"It was an accident, my fault really. I upset them, and they lost it…" I sighed again. Zexion's eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry though, I'll never see them again anyway," I added quickly, wary of his expression. He frowned again, before changing the subject.

"I know by the way…" He said quietly, finally dropping my fringe and letting go of my face. My heartbeat sped up; what did he mean?

"What do you mean?" I stammered, so quietly I barely heard it.

"What happened yesterday," He said simply. I gulped. "I know that he kissed you… I'll keep it to myself though," He added, taking in my upset expression.

"What are you, Devil's Advocate?" I said teasingly, although it came out half-hearted. He smiled in response, squeezing my hand gently.

"He told me how he felt about you. But he likes Larxene aswell," He murmured gently, although his voice sounded strange when he said it. "I mean, he is with her, but I don't know…" He said thoughtfully, as if to say he knew more, but wouldn't tell me. He looked at me apologetically. I smiled in response, and tapped his worksheet with my finger with a smirk. He looked at me in shock and hid his sheet away from me, grinning. We settled down then, and started on our work, although I wasn't paying complete attention to it.

* * *

The day finished quietly, without any hiccups. I shut the door to my house calmly, set my bag down, and began to punch the wall in another fit of anger. I saw my reflection in the mirror and glared. What Zexion had said about my scars had brought up some unwanted memories of certain people. And what he said about Demyx confused me, and pissed me off big time. I punched the wall again, but hit it at a bad angle, and hissed as I split the top of my knuckle open. I shoved it under the taps for five minutes, just watching the blood drip down. I wrapped a bandage round my hand and wondered around, before finally settling down with some food in front of the TV.

* * *

I thought that it would be a good idea for me to sleep that night, since I'd have a hectic weekend. I changed into shorts and a vest, and curled up under the blankets under my bed. I was trying to keep my head blank so I'd sleep, and after an hour, I finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_I was tied to a chair, my arms and legs aching. The sweat was dripping from my face, and my breath wrenched out in ragged gasps. The knife was being held up against my face, the sharp edge cutting into my cheek. My eyes scanned the room and took in random things; the bright shade of red Draco's hair looked in the light; how pale Shadow looked against his dark hair; Sparky's alert expression; and Glacier's eager ice-blue eyes as she held the knife against me. She leant towards me, pressing her lips to my ear._

_ "You sorry yet, bitch?" She purred in my ear. I shivered, but kept my mouth closed. She pulled away again, and glared at me. She dug the knife further against my cheek until I winced. She smirked. "You're ours…" She murmured. "And don't you forget it…"_

I sat up, gasping. The cold sweat made my shirt cling to me, and my fists clenched the sheets so badly, they were close to ripping. I quickly let go of the sheets, jumping out of the bed and running into the bathroom. I splashed cold water over my pale face, fighting back the heaves that were erupting from my churning stomach. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water before sitting down on the sofa.

I ran my hand through my hair, shaking uncontrollably. I hoped that I'd be able to forget it all; but I knew that I couldn't erase the past. I slowly sipped the water before walking to the mirror over the mantelpiece. I pulled back my fringe and looked at my face; the scar that ran from my temple to my jaw; the twin scars that ran across my cheek; the cut just above my eye. I sighed, dropping my hair back into place before going back to bed.

* * *

The next day passed in a blur, and I was back at home cleaning up the house, making sure it was ready for the invasion by the girls. I laughed lightly to myself, just as there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Fuu, Kairi, Namine, Olette, Selphie and Xion standing at it with pillows and bags. I grinned at them before ushering them inside.

"Wow, this is so nice!" Xion said as she wandered in. I ruffled her hair, grinning down at the short girl. We walked into the living room, where they dumped their stuff, and sat down on the blankets and quilts I'd put on the floor.

"Kai, the sofa is normally in the middle of the room… How did you manage to get it back against the wall?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to one side.

"By pushing it," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She poked her tongue out at me before sitting down on a blanket.

"Also, how did you get the mattress in here? It's huge!" Kairi said, eyes wide as she stared at the mattress that was underneath the mass of blankets and quilts.

"Again," I replied with a smirk. "By pushing it off the bed and pulling it! God, Riri, you're so blonde sometimes!"

"Riri?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it's so I don't get confused if I call you 'Kai'…" I grinned at her as I sat down.

We ended up settling down with some movies, and ordered pizza, much to their amusement as I nearly chased the delivery boy down the road. We settled down to sleep at around midnight, due to the fact that we had to be up early to go to the beach in the morning.

* * *

I woke up at seven, and my arms felt strangely heavy. A hand brushed across my stomach, making me jolt slightly. I turned my head to my left and the back of Selphie's head; she was lying on her stomach with her arm wrapped across my chest and over my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to my right and saw Xion sleeping peacefully; she had her arm across my stomach, her face so close our noses were almost touching. I moved my head up to look around the room. Kairi and Namine were asleep on their stomachs, holding hands. Fuu and Ollette were curled up together. I put my head back down and turned my head to face Xion again. Her blue eyes opened slowly. She smiled lightly at me, and sat up. I flexed my dead arm, which was starting to get pins and needles.

"Sorry…" She mumbled sheepishly. I just grinned at her, before turning my head back to Selphie. She groaned in her sleep before rolling off of my arm. I sat up quickly, rubbing my numb arm to bring back the circulation. I just winked at Xion as she smiled apologetically.

* * *

Everyone else was up an hour later. We got dressed and ate before we were picked up by Paine in a minibus that was borrowed from the school. We got in the bus, to find that Axel, Chase, Demyx, Larxene, Reno, Zack and Zexion already on there. Demyx met my eyes, and smiled lightly. Larxene, who was next to him, noticed, and threw her arms around him, kissing him. I looked away and walked past them to sit down next to Chase.

"Before we actually get to the beach, we have to go to the beach shop. SOMEONE doesn't have any swimwear," Kairi announced, glaring at me. I whistled loudly, looking around before settling my eyes on her.

"Oh, you meant me?" I said, reeling back in mock-shock.

"Oh, you are so funny Kai," Larxene said, oozing sarcasm.

"You're right, I'm fucking hilarious," I replied smoothly, smiling at her. She glared before looking away. Chase sighed next to me, before sliding his arm over my shoulder.

"The rest are being driven in another minibus by Xehanort," He said to me with a smile. I nodded before nestling into my brother, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

When we got dropped off at the beach, we met up with everyone else, before going to the beach shop to get my swimsuit. After Kairi selected one for me, and I payed for it, we all went off to get changed.

So here I was now, standing on the beach that I hadn't been to for 10 years, in a bikini top that might as well have been a bra, and tankini shorts. All black, of course. Axel, in a pair of black trunks with flames on them, kept whistling at me. That was, until, I chased him towards the sea and he fell into it. I pulled him back up, then stopped and stared at the ocean. A lot had happened in ten years. I turned back to face others. I looked at Demyx, who was sitting on sand with Larxene sprawled across him. I turned away again and started to walk up the beach.

"Kai?" Chase was right behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

"I just need some time alone…" I mumbled. "Okay?" He nodded and walked back toward the rest of the group. I kept walking, looking for the place I remembered; a little isolated alcove that could oversee the ocean, without being seen yourself. I quickly found it, and sat down on the sandy ground. I ran my fingers through the sand, letting the breeze drag it from me. I stared at the sea, and felt the silent tears drip down my face.

I sighed, and spread my legs out, burying my feet in the silky sand. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and span my head round to see Demyx walking over. He was shirtless, showing off his toned stomach and arms, and was wearing ocean blue trunks. _God, he's gorgeous…_I thought to myself miserably. _Larxene is lucky… She best be good to him… _Demyx smiled sadly at me, before sitting down next to me. We sat there for a moment in pure silence; the only sound was that of the sea. I watched Demyx out of the corner of my eye, thankful that my fringe covered it.

"You've been crying…" He murmured. He was staring at his feet. I turned my head to look at him fully, and he peered up at me. The sight of him next to me on this beach made fresh tears suddenly cascade down my face again. His eyes widened before he suddenly stood up. He walked round so he stood behind me and sat down, his legs either side of mine, and placed his arms round me, hugging me. We sat there like that for a few minutes, staring at the ocean until my tears stopped.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't apologise!" His voice was rough and loud in the silence. "I'm sorry, but you apologising for something you can't help really pisses me off…"

"Then I'm sor… Um, nevermind," I said with a slight laugh. He chuckled lightly behind.

"You ready to go back?" He murmured in my ear. I fought back a shiver. He chuckled again before standing up. He held my hands and helped me up. He held my hand as we walked back up the beach to the others. As we got closer, he let go of my hand, smiling sadly for a moment before beaming at everyone else. Larxene looked up at the two of us, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you look happy. You really are self-centred, aren't you Kai?" She said sweetly, her eyes narrowed.

"Shut your goddamned mouth… You don't know anything…" I murmured. I looked her straight in the eyes as she took a step back. "You wanna know the truth Larxene?" She took another step back as I stared at her. "The last time I went to this beach was ten years ago… with my parents… who died a few months later…The reason why I walked off was because I had to think… This beach holds so much to me… Things that I can never get back…" I looked at Demyx at that last part, before looking back at her. "So before you get your facts straight, I'd shut up if I were you."

Larxene just took a step back from me before smirking. I looked away from and grinned at Chase, who shook his head with a sigh.

"Ok then…" Demyx said, puzzled. I laughed lightly in response before grabbing my brothers hands and dragging him down to the shoreline.

"KAI-NEE! NO!" He shouted as I threw him over my shoulder and waded into the water. I laughed loudly, my previous annoyance gone.

"N'aww, Chay-Chan, it's only a little bit of water!" I replied as I dropped him. He screamed at the sudden chill of the water. I turned away and ran full-pelt back towards the others, diving behind Axel.

"Damn, you got some hips Axy…" I exclaimed in surprise. He snorted, looking round at me with a grin. I winked at him, before I heard a sudden roar.

"KAIROMI NYA HERO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Chase was running towards us. I stared for a second before legging it away from everyone. I turned my head back round to see my brother bounding towards me. I looked forward again, and began to sprint up the shoreline. I ducked into the dunes, and Chase kept running, so I turned back and ran back towards the others. I stopped in front of Riku, and held my knees, panting slightly.

"Um, you ok?" He asked, his eyes wide. I nodded in response, before standing up straight and walking so I stood next to him.  
"Isn't Chase just going to keep running after you?" Zack asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nope," I said happily. "He'll get here, and just collapse in a heap on the ground." Riku looked round at me.

"You really believe that?" Everyone said at the same time. I looked round at everyone and grinned.

"Of course!" I beamed at them. Riku sighed.

"Here he comes…" Zexion murmured. He was right; Chase was sprinting toward us, shouting incoherently. He stopped right in front of me and fell onto the floor. I smiled triumphantly as everyone turned to stare at me.

"How did you do that?" Riku spluttered after a few moments silence.

"Because, it's my brother, I know what he's like!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him up.

"Seriously, that run has dried me off…" Chase mumbled. I snorted before hugging my brother, who was glaring at me.

* * *

Some time had passed, and we were all doing our own thing, relaxing, having fun. Chase and I were sitting up in the dunes behind everyone, joking with each other. Larxene was in the ocean with Demyx, Reno and Zack. I thought about Larxene in her electric blue bikini and had a shocking revelation. _She's beautiful… and I guess that makes this so much worse…_ I growled under my breath.

"Rawr…" Chase mumbled from beside me. I looked round at my twin, who winked at me. I sighed, before lying down. Then we heard a scream. I sat bolt upright. Demyx was up near us now, and Reno and Zack were close to the shoreline; Larxene was screaming. She was being dragged back by the undercurrent. I stood up and ran toward her. I was furthest away, yet I was the first one in the water. I let the undercurrent pull me toward Larxene, who was being dragged under. I dove beneath the waves and grabbed her round the waist before bringing us back up. I swam against the undercurrent back towards the shoreline, pulling Larxene with me.

When I got to a depth that I could wade in, I stood and carried Larxene bridal style back up to the shoreline, where I ran towards the others. I sank to my knees whilst still holding her close. She coughed and opened her eyes, looking around. Her eyes found mine, and widened in shock.

"You… You…" She coughed as she struggled to speak.

"Larxene, are you ok?" Demyx was crouched in front of us, his face pale and shocked.

"Mhmmm…" Larxene mumbled as she looked at him. She turned her gaze back to me. I sat her up. "You saved me…" She murmured, looking at me with puzzled eyes.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. "You needed help… It was instinct."

"Thank you…" She said, before lightly hugging me. There was a collective gasp as everyone stared. I stood up, pulling her up with me. She let go. "I'm ok now…" I nodded before letting her go.

"Kai?" It was Demyx. He was staring at me with a grim expression. "Thank you." I nodded again before grabbing the towel out of my bag. I placed it over Larxene's shoulders before diving on Chase.

"NEE-CHAN! I DON'T WANNA BE SOAKED AGAIN!" He yelled as I knocked him to the floor and sat on him. The others laughed. Larxene was watching me with a grudgingly admirable look.

* * *

At around seven in the evening we all changed back into our clothes and got into the same minibuses that had driven us there that morning. I hugged Tidus and Wakka goodbye, and could barely believe that the boys I'd met less than a week before would be leaving. I hugged everyone else who was getting on that bus goodbye. I raised my hand in a salute and stood outside our minibus as Xehanort drove the other one away. Chase sighed and grabbed me by the back of the neck and dragged me up the steps of the minibus and into our seats.

We soon got back, and Paine dropped Kairi and me off first. I bade goodbye to everyone and jumped off, and was shocked when Larxene followed me.

"Kai?" She was hesitant. "Thank you…"

"It's fine… Seriously." I was feeling nervous for some bizarre reason.

"And I'm sorry…" She continued, looking uncomfortable. "About everything." I just smiled and winked at her. She looked momentarily shocked, before smirking. "Bye Kai," She said as she got back on the bus.

"See ya," I replied saluting again.

* * *

Sunday passed quickly. I went to Aunt Steph's for the day, before going home in the evening. I got up Monday morning in daze. I felt upset that Selphie, Tidus and Wakka wouldn't be there, I was curious about the new students, and I was worried about the transfer students. Then I remembered about the shorts. I grinned and happily put them on. When Riku arrived, I pirouetted to show him. He laughed at my stupidity. We left for school when the others got to mine.

* * *

I sat down in my seat in English, quietly awaiting the teacher to come in. The door opened; I sat up straighter and stared as Genesis walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" The redheaded teacher chirruped as he sat on the front of his desk. "I have some news about the transfer students."

_Please be someone who won't know me. Please. _I thought to myself desperately. I leaned forward, as did everyone else.

"All three of the students will be in the homeroom," Genesis said with a grin. "And Kai?" I looked up expectantly as he continued. "Due to the fact that you know these three students, and due to the fact that you are new yourself, they are being left with you for you to look after." I nodded, gritting my teeth. My mouth became a thin line as I stared at the door.

"You can come in!" Genesis shouted. The door opened again. "Class, I'd like to introduce to you the three students from Radiant High: Kane Ryou, Trent Morgan and Roseanne Marcus."

My entire life crashed down on me as the three figures strode into the room. Shadow, Draco and Glacier.

* * *

**So, there ya have it. I'm sorry if it was ultra-crap and boring . I'm starting the update, so here's hoping it won't be too long... R+R 3**


End file.
